New Start, A better Life
by MarieYuuki
Summary: She was abandoned at their local playground after the incident with boa constrictor snake at the zoo for hours. With a broken wrist and a broken heart, Emily looked to the dark sky where the moon shined brightly and wished hard to be transported in a world where she could be loved and love in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy's, it's me again with another idea, but this one I was thinking of trying a female Harry Potter and Pokemon crossover. But the thing is, I have no clue what starter Pokemon my female Harry should start with, so I was thinking of doing a Voting Poll for you's to do while I'm working on the first chapter. Which could take a while, but I'll start you off with a few details like her name and the summary before putting up the list of Pokemon female Harry could start off with. **

**Her full Name: Emily Rose Potter**

**Description: Pretty waist length dark red hair with emerald green eyes. Heart shaped face with dimples as she smiles, she starts off as a small nine-year old in this story and starts out in the Kanto Region. **

**Summary: She was abandoned at their local playground after the incident with boa constrictor snake at the zoo for hours. With a broken wrist and a broken heart, Emily looked to the dark sky where the moon shined brightly and wished hard to be transported in a world where she could be loved and love in return. After making the wish, she was suddenly engulfed in a sudden white light and disappeared from the playground, never to be seen again. **

**Voting Poll Starts Now:**

**Eevee- 0 votes**

**Charmander- o votes**

**Squirtle- 0 votes**

**Bulbasaur- 0 votes**

**Vulpix- 0 votes**

**Pichu- 0 votes**

**PLEASE VOTE GUY'S! YOU CAN SEE THE VOTING POLL CURRENTLY ON MY PROFILE. **


	2. Preface

**Hello guy's, here is the first chapter to the new Pokemon story, to read the summary, go to the first chapter, if you want to know what Emily looks like, she will also be in the first chapter, read thoroughly. **

**PAIRINGS: UNKNOWN FOR NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor Pokemon**

* * *

It was a slow night as everyone got settled in and ready to sleep. Suddenly, a bang sounded on the front door of their family home jolted the Potter Family into action. You could see panic in the gray eyes of the dark haired, glasses young man turn to his wife, a pretty young red head with green eyes holding onto their one year old daughter. "Lilly, I need you to take Emily and run, he's here!" James told his love, steal biting through his tone easily, grabbing his ebony wand as he got into a ready stance. "But James, you can't!" Lilly told him frantically, grabbing him by his left elbow, trying to convince him to go with them.

James soften his expression on his face as he turned and grabbed his wife and daughter into a hug, kissing Lilly on the forehead and doing the same to little Emily. "Lilly, darling, I want you to do something for me, give our letters in the nursery room, make sure Emily will in any way get them when she's considered ready, if anything happened to both of us tonight, I want her to be able to know that we both love her no matter what happens, she'll always be safe if it's the last thing we do, go and protect her Lil's, I'll hold him off to give you a head start. Go, now!" James told her hurriedly as tears filled through Lilly's eyes, and she turned to run upstairs in the nursery to do what he said.

Putting her daughter in her crib, she turned and shoveled through the dresser drawer's and found both letters made by both her and James and charmed the letter's the way James told her to, to appear when their daughter was ready to read them, no matter what and leaned over the crib and kissed her daughter on her cheek, the one-year old tearfully looking up at her mama. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure we'll we see you again." Lilly told her, sobbing softly to herself as Emily started to cry, scared of what was going on. Lilly lifted her wand over her daughter, charming her baby with every kind of protection spells she could think of before the door to the Nursery blasted itself into pieces.

Lilly held her daughter in her arms to protect her from the flying debris and screamed in shock, turning, she leaned her body over the crib so her daughter was hidden from Voldemort's view of the baby. The red eyed demon sneered at the mudblood before him, wand stiffly held by his waist. "Your husband was a menace to get rid of, he knows how way around a wand but alas, he was of no match for my power. Stand aside girl and you may live if you give me the baby." He demanded from Lilly.

Lilly frantically shook her head at the Dark Lord before her. "I won't let you touch my daughter, not my baby, not my Rose!" She pleaded with him to spare both her and her baby. But the Dark Lord held no such feelings in him to grant such a request and sneered again, wand raised as he pointed it at her chest. "Fine then, Avada Kedavra!" A bright flash of green light was all Lilly Potter nee Evans last saw before her body fell to the floor of the nursery.

Voldemort turned his red eyes to one of the child prophesied to destroy him for good and sneered at her watery green eyes, sadly though, those eyes were beautiful, reminding him of his favorite killing curse kind of green before raising his wand to her forehead. "Those with magic as young as you shouldn't be destroyed but I must if it means I get to live, goodbye Emily Potter, Avada Kedavra!" He said as green light start to surround Emily but to his surprise a shield glowed as the killing curse rebounded towards him. "Noooo!" He shouted as his body exploded, and he felt nothing but pain as his spirit vanished.

* * *

A nine-year-old Emily Potter gasped as she woke up from her nightmare of painful green light and rubbed at the scar on her chest as it burned. Was that how her mother died? Who was the man with the demonic looking red eyes? She sighed and shook. Best to forget that dream, so she wouldn't be tempted to ask questions, or her Uncle Vernon would hurt her again.

It only took about a minute or so before her Aunt Petunia started banging on her cupboard rather loudly. "Freak, start on breakfast, and don't burn anything!" She said, opening the door and sneering at her before leaving to go get ready upstairs. Emily sighed as she threw on a somewhat clean dark blue sundress that used to be Petunia's before making her way to the kitchen and got started on the bacon.

After an hour of cooking breakfast, her cousin trampled down the stairs above her cup board and made his way to the table. She went to grab a plate and started piling bacon, eggs, waffles and the like on his plate before serving it to him with a glass of chocolate milk. He almost immediately started chugging up the food she made on his plate in no time flat when her uncle started coming down the stairs, sneering at her all the while before joining Dudley in the dining table for breakfast. Because he was older and bigger, Uncle Vernon had bigger portion size than Dudley has with a side of coffee.

She just made a plate of fruit with some scrambled eggs for her Aunt. Her aunt came into the kitchen with a frown on her skinny face. She wore a flowery pink and white dress that went down to her ankles, sleeveless of course and wearing flats to go with it. "Arabella Fig can't watch her today, has a broken ankle or something." She told her husband darkly.

Vernon frowned back to his wife and sighed in disappointment. "Guess the freak will be coming with us then Dudders, I'm warning you brat, no funny business or it's the end for you." He glared harshly over to Emily gave him a silent nod in agreement.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone immediately made they're way to the car with Dudley's friend, Piers Polkiss, another person who hated her because Dudley told him she wasn't normal like them. Sitting next to the window, she tried to ignore the two rowdy boys sitting beside her and daydreamed until they got to the local zoo in London.

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

They finally parked into one of the parking spaces at least a mile away from the Animal Zoo and made they're way towards the entrance where Vernon could pay for the tickets, Emily tried to ignore his pained look of paying extra due to her appearance, deciding to look around excitedly, having never been to a Zoo before because of her "not normal status" from her relatives. Vernon pulled her aside when they managed to get through the large crowd of people when they got inside. He shoved a pudgy finger at her face warningly. "Remember Potter, no funny business or you're out, understood?" He threatened her, and she immediately nodded despite it being twice that he gave her that warning.

For the rest of the trip Emily just stood back, practically in her relatives shadow as they explored the animal kingdom of the Zoo. Her interest perked up a bit when they made they're way into the reptile section. She eagerly looked at all the different snakes and lizard of every kind before coming towards one that Dudley rudely banged on the see through glass to get the large boa constrictor to do something excitedly.

After a few minutes more of constant banging, Dudley and Piers gave up on the snake through boredom and moved on to the next animal. Emily turned her way towards the snake Dudley was rude to. "I'm sorry about him, he was spoiled too much by his parent's to truly understand that not a lot of folks like being interrupted with his banging noise." She said to the snake as it rose up from the branch it was laying on and it gave her a single wink that surprised her. She almost gaped at it. "You...you can understand me?" She asked it and the snake nodded it's or rather his as she read the note on the wall next to his cage.

The snake nodded to her with a slight hiss. "Wow, I never knew I could talk to snakes, have you lived here all your life?" She asked him, and he nodded to her a bit sadly. Emily's face fell sadly, he was just like her, never free in the never ending prison with some people that didn't like her, though she reckoned she had it worse than he did. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly shoved on the floor as Dudley shoved his face against the glass to watch the snake excitedly. "Hey mum, look at what this snake's doing!" He exclaimed loudly.

Emily glared a deep hatred towards her cousin from interrupting her conversation with the snake and felt a surge of strange energy bursting from her very being and the glass suddenly disappeared, making Dudley fall into reptile cage as Emily stared with astonishment. The large boa constrictor slithered his way out of the cage beside Dudley and landed on the floor in front of Emily as it looked at her and nodded his head. "Sthhannkks." He said with a hiss as he made his way to escape.

The energy in Emily suddenly slowed and the glass to the snake's container reappeared, trapping her cousin inside without him knowing. He got up and sluggishly made his way to exit the cage but bumping his head against the glass, he patted at it with his pudgy hands and started calling out to Aunt Petunia, panicking. "Mum!" He yelled out as Petunia turned around to look for him, and she screamed frantically and almost climbed all over the glass to Emily's amusement. Her smile though vanished as she noticed Vernon giving her one of the darkest glare he could ever send to Emily, and she gulped in fear of her life.

HOURS LATER(SKIPPING THE ABUSE FOR THOSE NOT OF AGE READING):

Vernon drove his car until he was well out of Little Whinging, Privet Drive and carried the broken bundle in the front seat and tossed it out of the car and closed the door. Giving the bundle one last sneer, he turned the car onto drive. "I warned you freak to never use Magic around Dudley, I honestly should have done this to you a long time ago, so long you worthless freak." He snarled out his window before driving off.

Emily groaned in pain on the ground she was laying on and tried her best not to lay down on her broken left wrist and heard a slight jingle above her. Slowly pulling the sheet off of her beaten body, she looked up to see a branch just above her head that held a bell shaped into a small necklace, it held two bells with a slight red string holding it all together and it shined slightly under the full moon**(The SOOTHE BELL)**.

Shakily, she reached for the bell and pulled it off the branch and gave a small but sad smile. Looking up towards the night sky littered with stars, she had only one thought before she finally lost consciousness. _"I wish I knew love before m time came." _What she didn't know was that after hearing her thoughts, her body glowed in a bright white light, the bell in her hand, jingled loudly as her body disappeared from view.

* * *

**Well everyone, I finally uploaded the first chapter to this story. I want you guy's to let me know what you think of how it went so far. Anyhow, I know it took me a whole week, but I was really busy with work, and I was trying to write out this chapter so it could be a decent read. And now for the final vote of the Starter Pokemon for Emily. Here are the results: **

**Eevee: 16 votes**

**Vulpix: 12 votes**

**Pichu: 10 votes**

**Charmander: 6 votes**

**Bulbasaur: 2 votes**

**Squirtle: 1 votes**

**So there you have it, Emily Rose Potter will be starting off with an Eevee as her Starter Pokemon. Thank you so much for voting and following the story everyone. Now we got a journey to go through, stay with me for the next chapter! Read and Review please. **


	3. The New World

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter to Emily's journey. Now the next future chapters won't be as long since I want to focus on making sure everything is spelled correctly and the story sounds good. So you'll have to bear with me okay? Alright, let's get everything started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR POKEMON**

* * *

You could see vast forests along with cities and large fields along with these special looking creatures alike traveling for miles and miles. Everything looked so new and fresh as people walked along the roads, what was surprising however are the creatures traveling with them. They could be seen in the wild, they could be seen fighting against other creatures or walking besides a human and/or playing with them. They're all so different compared to each other. You could see a green looking flowery creature with yellow petals around its face exclaiming happily as it watered the plants nearby with an elderly lady. What could be so out of place though would be a young child, a girl that looked to be nine years old was unconscious in the middle of a dark forest, creatures like that flower thing watched her warily from a safe distance.

However, one such creature wasn't afraid. It was a small thing, brown fur, shaped like a small fox with a puffy tail and four legs slowly made his way towards to the small human, worried. "Vee?" He said in concerned as it gently nosed the human girl on the cheek, backing away almost immediately when she groaned lightly.

Confusion filled through Emily's senses and knew something. The ground she was on should be hard, not soft last she recalled the weather was freezing cold and the one thing that made her almost panic was the fact that all the injuries made to her by her Uncle were completely healed. Figuring it was safe, she opened her green eyes and light blared her vision. Blinking for a few minutes, she got used to the bright sun rays and gasped at what she saw. Trees she was surrounded were cleaned, fresh and looked to be well taken cared of. There were trees littered with fruit that she was familiar with but then some fruits she wasn't familiar were from the nearby bushes. Slowly, she got up to her feet and started looking around and figure out where she was.

"Where...where am I?" She asked herself out loud, trying to find a nearby route to civilization. She yelped in surprise when she felt something nudge her leg to catch her attention and blinked in surprise at this new looking creature below her on the ground. It had four legs, brown fur with a slight puffy tail and sort of reminded her of a small fox. It looked up at her in concern.

"Vee, vee." It asked her, and she blinked some more confusion and pointed to herself. The fox creature nodded. "Am I okay?" She said out loud, but the fox nodded to her, tail wagging all the while. Emily gave a slight shy smile to the fox and nodded. "I... I think so, either I lost my memory or something but I have no clue what you are. Or where I am. Think you can help me?" She felt silly asking the fox like creature but it yipped at her as if it understood and ran through some bushes, leaving her there.

Emily sat down on the grassy plain, keeping her legs underneath her torn up dress as she waited for the creature to get back. After a while though, she started to get worried and think the fox probably abandoned her but suddenly the bushes that fox disappeared started rustling, and she suddenly got to her feet and stepped back up nervously until she was hidden behind a tree, holding onto her bell all the while.

"Eevee, what on earth is going on? Where are you taking me?" She could an elderly old man with graying hair rush behind the bushes behind the fox creature as said creature rushed to where she was hiding behind the tree. The man blinked at what he was seeing and suddenly his eyes lit up in understanding and slowly made his over to Emily. He slowly made his way to her tree, but nervously thinking he might hit her like her Uncle, she hid herself further into the tree.

He gently raised both of his hands up in the air to show her he meant no harm. "Hey it's alright there young lady, I won't hurt you. My name is Samuel Oak, Eevee here led me to you. Will you let me bring you back to my lab? I promise I'm only here to help, no harm will come to you under my watchful eye." He told her softly as he held out a hand. Emily bit her lip in thought of whether she should trust this man but glancing towards the fox, Eevee? And it gave her an enthusiastic nod that yes, she should go with him and resolve filled through her very being, and she could feel a burning determination shot through her small body, she figured anyone would be better than being alone in the forest, she came out from behind the tree and tenderly took the man, Oak's, hand.

Emily had a feeling that coming to this decision, she had a strong feeling that her life is going to change if only for the better and a shy smile filled her face, causing Samuel Oak to beam at her, and they started to walk to where his lab is, Eevee following all the while.

* * *

**Well guy's, I just actually got done with this chapter sooner than I thought I would have. Which is absolutely awesome! In this chapter, Emily woke up and met Eevee along with our favorite Professor of Kanto. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**I know its shorter than you would like, but I wanted to get the meeting out-of-the-way, so I could get Emily started on her Journey, I actually might make her travel with Ash Ketchum and the gang as he starts his Journey as well so some things might get a little different but not as much. Let me know what you guy's think? Read and Review!**


	4. The Start of a New Journey

**Hello everyone, here I am with a new chapter. Now I have been contemplating about maybe pairing Emily up in a relationship when she hits the Sinnoh Region, she should be 15 to 16 by then, old enough to be considered in a relationship, I just have no clue who to pair her up with. Nobody from the Wizarding World please, only from the Pokemon world. Give me a couple of suggestions down in the reviews, and we could do a voting poll on them. Well onward to the story everybody. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR HARRY POTTER**

We are back in the world of Pokemon where you could see a small town separated by large fields and trees put together. On top of a large hill, you could see a building shaped like a rather large house, but it was in reality a Pokemon lab built together by the Professor, Samuel Oak. Inside in the library, you could see a now 11 years old Emily Rose Potter with her trusted friend, Shade **(Eevee) **sitting on the table next to her, both reading the book she had laid out in the open. She looked to Shade with a happy grin, he yipped at her, tail wagging. He was wearing the Bell she now knows as a soothe Bell around his neck. Ever since she came to this world and brought to the lab by Professor Oak, she had been researching everything she could in terms of Pokemon like Shade.

From what she found out, Shade is one of the Pokemon who could evolve into multiple whereas others could evolve only two or three times. And that's where the soothe bell came in. With that bell to help her level up high friendship, her Shade could evolve into either an Espeon, a psychic type, or an Umbreon, a dark type. Both her and Shade agreed that they were deeply admired by the form of Umbreon and so it goes the goal to get Shade to evolve into one, with the help of aforementioned Bell hanging around his neck. Tomorrow she would be starting her Journey bright and early, she would have gone when she was ten, but she felt she needed to learn more about Pokemon before she set out for her Journey because it wasn't the right time for her.

"Are you excited Shade? We're going to be seeing so many things and learning as well throughout this Journey, Ever since I met you, my life has gotten nothing but better. Just think, meeting other people and making friends with other Pokemon, it can only be so much more. I don't know about you, but I'm most definitely ready to go." Emily gave her Eevee a happy grin as the fox Pokemon gave her an excited yip, tail wagging.

After a few more paragraphs, Emily started to yawn around the same time as Eevee, making her giggle a little. Closing her book, she held her arms out for Shade, who leaped into them." Come on Shade, let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." She told her very first best friend as they made they're way for bed in the gust bedroom in the lab.

THE NEXT DAY:

Emily and Shade both got everything ready to go. For Emily, she got dressed into a dress that went down to her knees, the dress was a pretty light blue silk dress made easy to walk and/or run in them, of course, she did throw in some dark blue jeans shorts underneath. And had on a pair of white tennis shoes. She currently had her red hair pulled up in a ponytail style, a white belt to hold her Pokeballs wrapped around her waist to match the look. Shade had already taken a bath and did a bit of an exercise training regime that morning. Right now, Emily was just finishing up packing her bag. Courtesy of Professor Oak, she now owned a Super fishing Rod, so she could catch some water type Pokemon for the first Gym challenge.

After making sure to match a few potions, full heals, some berries, and her other clothes, Emily smiled in satisfaction. They were ready to go for their Journey.

Emily was currently in the waiting room with Professor Oak waiting on the other kids starting out on their Journey as well, Professor Oak's grandson was in fact one of them though Emily didn't particularly like him all that much, reminded her of her cousin back at her old world. "Hey Gramps, I'm here now, where's the Pokemon held at?" A voice sounded out from the entrance and Emily spotted a boy about her age, slight gold spiky hair with broad shoulders stood Gary. Today he was wearing a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with some black tennis shoes. He had a hand held at his hip in an almost arrogant kind of way.

Finally, noticing her standing next to his grandfather, Gary's dark brown eyes lit up. "Why hello there gorgeous, how are you on this fine day?" He bluntly flirted with her. Emily shifted a bit so that Shade was in her arms. "Say, I see you got a Pokemon with you, why don't you travel with me and the other's. We could easily help each other train." He told her with a smirk. Emily shook her head and turned it, so she was ignoring him. Shade copied her but with a warning growl to the boy to keep away from his trainer.

Seeing her ignoring him and her Eevee growling at him, he finally stopped paying attention to her and focused on waiting on the other two trainers. Emily turned to Professor to see him giving an apologetic smile on behalf of his grandson. She just gave him a shrug until she spotted the other two trainers coming in for their starter Pokemon. The second boy was in Emily's opinion, a lot nicer than Gary. He had slight messy dark brown curly hair wearing his signature Pokeball hat with a blue and white jacket over a black t shirt and a light blue jean with a pair of white sneakers.

The third trainer next to him was a girl. She was a little taller than Emily about an inch at least and her hair was dyed a dark green and it was held up in two twin pig tails. She had a dark green t shirt on with some rather short light blue jean shorts and a pair of black sneakers. Those two names are Ash Ketchum and Leaf of Pallet Town, Both of them had a nice pair of chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Emily, Hi Shade, ready to start the Journey?" Ash asked her excitedly. Emily giggled a bit at him and looked to Shade. The Eevee just looked amused at the boy before her.

"We're most definitely ready to get started Ash, how about you Leaf?" She asked her friend. Leaf immediately shook her head yes. "Yup, I hope I get a Bulbasaur. I think it's a cool Pokemon for me to start out with." She told her happily. "Are you going to get one of the starter Pokemon Emily?" Ash asked her curiously. Emily shook her head negative. "No, I don't think so Ash. Shade here will be my starter Pokemon. I wouldn't have it either way if I didn't start out with just my very first friend." She told him with a bright smile that had him blushing a bit, which earned him a giggle from Leaf and a confused look from Emily.

Finally, Professor came back into the room with a tray of pokeballs that held the starters in them. "Now that everyone is here to start their Journey, I got the usual starter Pokemon, which consists of Bulbasaur, the grass type. Charmander, the fire type, and lastly Squirtle, the water type. Leaf, why don't you pick first?" Professor Oak asked the girl.

Leaf gave a wide grin and bounced her way over to the Pokeballs that had the stickers of fire, water, and grass. Almost a minute, she decided and picked up the ball with the leaf sticker. "I'm gonna choose Bulbasaur as my starter." She said happily throwing the ball into the air, letting open. In a burst of light, you could see a small quadruped Pokemon that has blue-skin skin with darker patches all along its body. It has red with white pupils, pointed ear-like structure on top of its head, and a short blunt snout with a wide mouth. On its back is a green plant bulb.

Grabbing her Pokedex, Leaf pointed it at the Pokemon. **"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur are known with a strange seed that was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon, this Pokemon is male and its move are tackle and growl." **Leaf grinned at the small Pokemon and hugged it to her chest. "Your so cute, please say you'll be on my team." She asked him hopefully, putting some space between them. The plant looking Pokemon stared at her for a couple minutes before it smiled at her. "Bulba." He said cheerfully, making Leaf grin widely. "Alright! Let's get this Journey started." She said giggling. "Alright me next." Gary demanded to the next two Pokeballs. After a minute of decisions, he picked up the ball with the water drop sticker. "I choose Squirtle as my starter, I'll introduce myself when I'm on the road gramps." Gary told his grandfather who nodded.

Just when Ash was about to choose Charmander, Professor Oak stopped him. "Now hold on just a minute Ash, I want you and Emily to stay for a bit while I get Gary and Leaf registered for a Pokedex." He told them, causing the both of them to look at him in confusion.

After a half hour, Gary and Leaf finally left, and Professor Oak returned to the room they were held in with an extra Pokeball, but from what Emily could see, it held an electrical thunderbolt sticker on the front like the starters, which signaled to her that the ball held an electric type Pokemon that she read up on during her catching up phrase. "Now then, I was going to let you choose Charmander Ash, it's just that this Charmander has a past rather similar to Emily here that made it rather...erratic and a bit of a problem for you while on the road. I couldn't find another Pokemon that would be good besides this one, which I caught from the wild recently. In this ball, it holds an electric type Pokemon, named Pikachu, now you'll probably have to work with it to earn its trust, it has a rather sparky personality. I'll let you two decide on the Pokemon, I'll be right back." He told them, putting the extra ball next to the Charmander one, closing the door.

Ash turned to Emily curiously. "What did Professor Oak meant that you and Charmander have a similar past?" He asked her that caused her to frown and Shade to coo at her comfortingly. Rubbing his cheek against hers. She gave Shade a shaky smile before turning to Ash. "We were abused by the ones that's supposed to be considered our family." She told him quietly, causing him to gasp at her admission. "Oh Emily, I'm sorry that happened to you, but if Charmander is apparently erratic, why are you the opposite?" He asked her. She gave a shaky sigh and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It was because I was saved by a Pokemon of some kind I guess you could say. Professor Oak and Shade here were the first ones that showed me any kindness. If it weren't for them, I'd be the same as Charmander." She explained to him.

Ash looked at her quietly before nodding. "Alright then, I'll take Pikachu." He told her suddenly, causing her to blink at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Ash?" She asked, stunned. He gave her a bright smile. "The starter Pokemon of course, We could help them. But I feel that Charmander should go with you on your Journey, get it to trust others again, learn to be happy, and everything. And for some reason, I feel this slight connection ever since Professor Oak bought in Pikachu. I think its better that way." He explained to her, his smile getting wider by the end of his speech, causing Emily to smile at him gratefully.

Standing up to him, she wrapped her arms around Ash, shocking him a little but, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Thanks Ash, that means a lot to me more than you could ever know." She told him happily before going to the Pokeballs and picking up Charmander's Pokeballs. "I'll have to meet the little one when I get to route one. But I choose Charmander." She said picking it up and putting it on her belt that held Shade's Ultra ball. Soon enough Professor Oak walked in holding two Pokedex's, one red, another purple. Red went to Ash while Emily grabbed the purple one.

"I knew you two would choose the right ones. Now then your Pokemon are registered along with your trainer license, I only have one more advice to give you two, good luck and catch as many Pokemon as you can!" He told them rather excitedly, watching them walk off a few minutes later.

A half hour later, you could see the two brand-new trainers on a path that went three separate ways. Ash turned to Emily. "Are you thinking of maybe traveling with me Emily?" He asked her. Emily gave him a smile but shook her head no. "You know I'd want to Ash, but to put into considering of my training for the League, I need to go my own way, but I know we'll run into each other though. Can we?" She asked him a bit shyly. He gave her a wide grin and thumbs up. " You can count on it Emily, maybe when we do, we can have a Pokemon battle." He told her excitedly, causing her to giggle a bit at him but nodded. "We sure can Ash, good luck." She waved at him when he started to go on a running start for their Journey, he almost turns to wave back to her and continued on.

Emily gave a grin to Shade who was relaxed on her shoulder. "Are you ready for this Shade?" She asked him. He nodded to her enthusiastically. "Eevee!" She grinned before she turned around the opposite way from Ash, Shade moved, so he could run beside her. "Let's get going then." She told her friend as they gave a slight jog towards their destination.

* * *

**Here we are guy's! I finally got it down. Yippee. Sorry for such a slightly long wait, Wi-Fi wasn't working, causing it gets me mad since it didn't want to work on my laptop, so I was kinda avoiding it for a couple days, plus I've been working on top of that. But here it is, let me know what you think in the reviews, also the notice on top of this chapter, who should I pair Emily with once she's almost the Sinnoh region? Give me a couple of suggestions, he could also be an OMC with his own Pokemon. I could put it in a voting poll for you folks once there're enough suggestions to make one. READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. A New Hopeful Friendship

**Hiya everybody. I'm here with a brand-new chapter! I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying my story so far that it actually makes me want to keep going for more lol. To make it less boring, I just watch movies and stuff on my phone as I work on my chapters. Hope everyone likes this one, enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON**

* * *

Emily panted as they got around to route two outside of pallet town with Shade next to her, panting as well. "Probably not a good idea in the beginning eh Shade?" She asked her friend who gave her a nod. "Vee eevee." He said to her, causing her to giggle a bit. Straightening her back a bit from the slight ache caused from her jogging, she grabbed her Charmander's Pokeball from her white belt looked around from her dress and tightened her ponytail hair. "Shade, I want you to be on guard in case Charmander attacks okay?" She asked him, and he nodded, getting into a ready stance, fur standing on end, puffy tail up in the air.

She increased the size of the Pokeball in her hand and threw it in the air, opening it. Red light burst from the ball and landed on the grass across from her and a small form crouched on the ground. The red light disappeared showing a small red lizard looking Pokemon standing on two legs a tail that held a flaming torch that should it go out, the Pokemon would die. This Pokemon, was her Charmander. The Pokemon was tense a bite before turning around towards her growling in warning. This caused Shade to move, so he was standing in front of her protectively, also growling. Emily Potter raised her hands midair, trying to calm it down. "Easy there little one, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your new trainer, my name is Emily Potter and this Eevee here is named Shade, Professor Oak gave you to me because of..." She hesitated a bit at this, causing Charmander to look at her curiously but still tense. "Well because of our past being similar, I guess he thought I could help you." She told the Pokemon.

"Charmander." It growled at her rather angrily, causing Emily to frown. "Whatever they did to you, you didn't deserve it. For me, it was my family. My Aunt and Uncle and Cousin. My Parents were brutally murdered by a crazed old man. I was left on their doorstep as a baby in the dark cold in the pitch darkness. Ever since then, I was hated on sight, no matter what I did to try to impress them, they would still slap me around. My bedroom was in a cupboard under the stairs. So, I understand what you must be feeling about humans or any other really. I just ask that you give us a chance, be our friend?" She asked the Charmander.

The Charmander glared at the human with slight curiosity and a small horror at what she must have gone through. He turned to observe Shade the Eevee next to her and noted the luster of his fur and the confident stance, thinking she must have helped trained him enough to be strong that he could up against Charmander before going back to the human girl. For a bit, Charmander contemplated the pros and cons of being with a trainer once again but slowly, someone with a worst past than her own was making her consider that maybe, she could help Charmander get over her past, if the girl can do it, then so can she. Grunting a little to catch the girl's attention, she nodded in agreement to being the girl's Pokemon for now, causing a slight grin to grow on her face.

"Thank you so much Charmander. I hope you don't mind, but I have a Pokedex that helps me gather information on a certain Pokemon, would it be okay if I scanned you?" She asked the fire type who nodded to her question. Grabbing her purple designed dex, she opened it and pointed the camera to Charmander. **"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. This Pokemon is said to prefer hot places. When it rains, Charmander's tail steams into the air. This Charmander is Female and knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Growl, and Dragon Rage, she is level 7."** Emily raised an eyebrow at Charmander's move pool but looked at the Pokemon, impressed. Charmander just turned her head the other way, unamused causing Emily to sigh slightly. Shade went ahead and climbed up her body until he was back at his signature spot on her right shoulder, causing her to quietly giggle at him.

Turning back to Charmander, she nibbled at her lip a bit, but Shade rubbed his cheeks against in reassurance, knowing what she wanted to say. "Hey Charmander, I know it's a long shot, but I was wondering if I could give you a nickname?" Kinda like what I did with Shade?" She asked her. Charmander looked at her out of the corner of her eye and grunted in agreement as long as the silly human didn't give her anything ridiculous. Emily thought of some names for a while before something rather familiar came to mind and immediately burst out a name." Phoenix!" She said just a little too loudly causing Charmander to look at her in surprise but to Charmander, she actually liked the name Phoenix and gave her an agreed grunt, shaking her head yes.

Emily grinned brightly, she wanted to hug the now named Phoenix but figured she was still unsure of her right now, so she refused. "Alrighty guy's, right now, I want to train you guy's for the Pokemon League for about a month, so I want you two to go ahead and start running laps around the field while I set up camp." She told her two Pokemon that stared at her in slight surprise, but Emily bought out her whistle that she took with her on her Journey and blew air through it, causing both Shade and Phoenix to wince at the sharp whistle and started to run the laps she wanted.

* * *

**Well everybody, here is the next chapter. I know it's a bit short compared to the last one, but I figured it was long enough, and we will proceed with the results in the next chapter. As for Emily's pairing suggestion, so far I was given Ash Ketchum and Paul from Sinnoh in reviews. Anyone else wanna give me some more suggestions on whom you think I could pair Emily with besides those two? I need at least five more suggestions, you could even create your own character that Emil could meet and maybe travel with in the foreseeable future, if you like that idea, put it down in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**

**Emily's Pokemon: **

**Shade: Eevee**

**Phoenix: Charmander**


	6. NOTICE: Voting Poll

**Hey everyone, I now have all the choices I could use to pair Emily up with when she's closer to the Sinnoh Region. Down below will be the choices for the voting poll soon to be on my profile. go ahead and read em.**

**Ash Ketchum: 0 votes**

**Paul from Sinnoh: 0 votes**

**Brock: 0 votes **

**James from Team Rocket: 0 votes**

**Silver: 0 votes**

**Brandon Birch, grandson to Professor Birch of Little Root town: 0 votes**

**Thanks to everyone for all the suggestions to start a voting poll, you guy's are awesome! Please go start the voting soon!**


	7. The First Wild Battle

**Hey everyone, I'm here with the next chapter. So my plan is that I'm going to try to update every two or so chapters each weekend, unless something happens to get in the way of my schedule of course, so I hope you'll enjoy that! Lol. Anyhow, no announcements as of right now so onward to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON**

**P.s. I have to warn you guy's, in this chapter, Emily talks to her Pokemon about her past, it could be a little gruesome so you have been warned! **

**VOTING POLL THUS FAR: **

**Ash Ketchum: 8 votes**

**Paul from Sinnoh: 2 votes**

**Brock: 3 votes**

**James from Team Rocket: 5 votes**

**Silver: 6 votes**

**Brandon, grandson of Professor Birch in Little Root Town: 9 votes**

**LOOKS LIKE BRANDON IS IN THE LEAD WITH 9 VOTES WITH ASH KETCHUM RIGHT BEHIND HIM. KEEP IT COMING GUY'S!**

* * *

Emily grinned at her two Pokemon, Shade and Phoenix, panting in the field across from her. Exhaustion clearly shown in their forms from the harsh training. Emily clapped her hands together to catch her Pokemon's attention. Both of them glared at her rather impressively, causing her to smirk at them. "Alright guy's, we'll use tonight to rest up a bit, and we'll move on to the Journey, first stop is the Rock type gym in Pewter City. Shade, I'm proud of you, you did a good improvement on your move pool and speed. But, we do need to work on your defense just a bit. And Phoenix, you gotta calm down just a bit more, getting aggressive in your training, you could easily hurt someone." She told her friends calmly, watching their emotions. Shade, had his nose to the ground in shame while Phoenix tuned her head away from them, basically giving Emily a bit attitude for her criticism, causing Emily to sigh in disappointment.

They still had a long way to go when it came to Phoenix, even though in some cases, she'll listen to Emily, in other cases, she'll either turn her head away from them or just plain go to the other side of the field they were staying in through the past month or so.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Emily sighed as she laid down in her sleeping bag by the small camp fire. Phoenix was leaning against the tree that was sitting across from Emily and Shade was curled up by her head, watching the stars with her. "Ya know guy's, there's something I never told anyone here, not even Professor Oak." She paused for a bit making sure her Pokemon were listening to her, and they were. "Ya see, apparently I have this kind of Power in me that made my relatives hate me just by looking at me. My Uncle prefers to be hands on with his punishments. My aunt prefers to humiliate me publicity than stay long enough to look after me. My cousin was more like his father, more handsy, and he created this game with his group of gang members called Emily hunting. The Power I mentioned, well one day, I guess my Uncle got tired of seeing me in the house, and he ended up beating me up one last time, threw me inside a garbage bag and tossed me away to some nearby forest. Once I woke up for a bit, wondering where I was and in so much pain, I turned my body a bit to find this pretty looking Bell, which is now around your neck Shade." She said with a stiffness that had both of her Pokemon looking at with slight concern.

"You see, as soon as that Bell relaxed into my non injured hand, some force joined in with the Power inside and teleported me into this world." Both of her Pokemon looked at her, gaping in surprise. She smiled at them grimly. "I honestly believe it was a lot better than staying where my relatives could try to find me again, should they want me back for some reason or another. I'm happy here, Professor Oak was the reason I learned to trust humans again, with Ash Ketchum right behind him. I hope, even learning this of me, that you two will still stay. I can understand if you didn't want to. I've got a lot of baggage behind me that could be too much for just anyone." Emily told them truthfully, turning her body away from them, so she was facing the forest.

Phoenix looked at the girl with shock written on her face after the revelation told them by their trainer. Their human was from another dimension. The only thing that could have helped her travel to here would have been a legendary Pokemon that knew time travel and such. And learning of her past, Phoenix thought the human had it a lot worse than her, at least with Phoenix, she had her old friend, the Charmander, Draco, before she got caught by Oak the old human. After a few minutes, Phoenix looked at Shade, the Eevee nodded and Phoenix made her way, so she stands in front of Emily, catching her attention. "Char, char." She said firmly, her paw gently resting on Emily's cheek, causing the girl to blink.

Shade stood on her side, so he could reach her cheek and gave her a small coo, giving her a lick to the chin, making her giggle. "You guy's mean it? You'll stay by me?" Emily asked her two Pokemon, and they nodded, causing the grin on Emily's face to widen. She sat up a bit and moved, so she was leaning up against the tree bark. Both of her Pokemon moved, so they could cuddle up next to her on either sides.

Emily sighed peacefully as the night wore on, both of her teammates were asleep next to her. Looking up in the sky, she was in awe of so many stars up dark night and bright full moon. "Whoever bought me here. I wish I could meet you. You have no clue in how you saved my life that day and brought me to Phoenix and Shade. Just know I'll be here when your ready to meet me. Hope you have a good night." She told the sky before finally closing her eyes and snuggled up against the tree and finally fell asleep, but with a happy smile.

Emily grinned at her Pokemon as they walked along the trail through route one, the one that Ash went through. Ever since her revelations to her Pokemon, Phoenix and Shade had gotten a lot closer, almost like best friends, and though Phoenix isn't as close to her as she is with Shade, she was acting all protection. Challenge any wild Pokemon that got too close to her, at this rate, she won't catch any bird Pokemon if Phoenix kept it up.

Walking along the trail, Emily found route two, and she spotted a Pidgey nearby, though the strangest thing about this Pidgey was that it was bigger than what a normal Pidgey should be, she glanced to Shade and Phoenix. Lowering her voice so the Pidgey wouldn't hear, she whispered, "alright, here's the plan, that Pidgey obviously looks strong, so I'm gonna need one of you guy's to decide who should battle it, we've already got our strategy ready for a bird Pokemon." She explained to them quietly.

Both Shade and Phoenix looked to each other in a smirk. Shade immediately pointed his paw towards Phoenix with a yip. Emily smirked at her Pokemon and nodded determinedly. "Alright then, let's get this battle started." She said, grinning in excitement. Moving quietly, she made her way until she was practically in front of Pidgey. The bird Pokemon looked up in curiosity. "Pidgey, I challenge you to a battle, if I win, you'll be on my team." She challenges the bird.

Pidgey gave a loud screech that had Emily flinching a little. Phoenix made her way, so she stood in front of Emily and growled at the bird. The intimidation didn't phase Pidgey. "Alright Phoenix, I want you to use agility, circle around Pidgey and then I want you to burn it with an ember." Emily ordered her Pokemon. For a moment, Phoenix just stood there and Emily was worried that the Charmander won't obey her commands just yet, but that thought went away as soon as Phoenix started running, weaving small body around until she was surrounding the bird Pokemon with a speed they had worked on so much. Pidgey squawked indignantly as it kept moving around in circles to keep an eye on Phoenix.

Suddenly even with Phoenix running really fast, sand started picking up, clouding the two Pokemon. But it was stained in red as Phoenix started up with an Ember and lashed it out on the Pidgey. Pidgey gave a pain filled screech as it was engulfed by a ball of flame, Emily watched closely, and grinned when she noticed small fire burns all over the bird, Phoenix eventually stopped running, watching the Pokemon silently, growling.

Pidgey gave an angry squawk at them and shakily flew to the air and moved in a big circle, making Emily confused about what it's doing. Faster and faster Pidgey kept going and suddenly it was picking up a lot of dirt and the surrounding wind increased and realization and shock filled through Emily as she realized what that move was. "It's using Twister! Phoenix, move out of the way!" Emily yelled out worriedly, hoping her Pokemon heard her.

She went to a nearby tree and held on with all her might with Shade gripping on to her, her dress flowing with the wind frantically. A few minutes after the twister dissipated, Emily looked around, surprised that she couldn't see where Phoenix. But looking closer, she spotted a hole in the ground and grinned. "Yes! Alright Phoenix, you learned dig. Alright, when your ready, I want to dig out of the ground near Pidgey and use bite!" Emily shouted to her Pokemon and waited. She watched as Pidgey continued to look in confusion as to where Phoenix had disappeared to. Not a moment later, Phoenix jumped out of the ground with her teeth slightly enlarged and latched onto Pidgey who panicked. After a few minutes of Phoenix tugging furiously on the bird, the flying type finally lost consciousness. Phoenix was still holding on to it, growling possessively.

Emily approached slowly towards Phoenix, hands raised slightly in midair, accidentally stepping on a branch that had Phoenix looking towards her with a glare, making Emily flinch a little at the hatred in the small Pokemon. Phoenix immediately soften up her anger, seeing the slight fear in her human trainer. Gently, she laid down the Pidgey on the grass and calmly went over to Emily. Emily just stood frozen when Phoenix came to her and flinched a bit in surprised when Phoenix rubbed her head against her leg. "Char. Mander." She told her apologetically. Emil sighed a bit, blowing breath out from her and bent down, so she could hug her friend.

Sniffing a little, so she wouldn't show her tears, she turned to the down Pidgey and threw one of her Pokeballs at it, engulfing it in a little ball. It shook once, twice, then three times before it dinged, singling that Emily caught the Pidgey.

* * *

**Well guy's, I'm gonna stop here. I want ya'll to let me know what you think of this chapter so far. In any case, I'll probably continue another chapter later this week. You guys have been blowing up my phone all morning while I was at work yesterday and let me tell you. That felt awesome lol. I'm happy that everyone's really enjoying this and you're helping me pick out Emily future soul mate, her magic inside of her will react to him when she's older than 11 just so you know, so vote wisely everyone. I know the voting poll is on the top of the chapter but I had updates since then so here you guy's go. **

**VOTING POLL RESULTS: **

**Brandon Birch: 12 votes**

**Ash Ketchum: 10 votes**

**Silver: 6 votes**

**James from Team Rocket: 5 votes**

**Brock: 3 votes**

**Paul: 2 votes**

**KEEP IT COMING GUY'S! TO VOTE, GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **


	8. Viridian

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Anyhow, you guys are doing great results on the voting poll. I wanna go ahead and show you the scores we have thus far. **

**VOTING POLL RESULTS: **

**Ash Ketchum: 15 votes**

**Brandon Birch: 13 votes**

**Silver: 8 votes**

**James: 9 votes**

**Brock: 5 votes**

**Paul: 5 votes**

**So looking at the voting results Ash is in the lead by 15 votes. Sad to say, there were no more changes in the voting in the last few days, so I decided to end the poll with this chapter. Which means ASH KETCHUM is the winner! As it goes, they won't start showing interest in each other until they reach the Sinnoh region. By then they'll be old enough to start a romantic relationship. As of right now, they are currently eleven years old, Emily's birthday is July 31st and Ash's birthday is in May 22nd, just a month or two older than Emily.**

**P.s. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I haven't been in a very happy mood. I received some news that an old friend from high school passed away rather tragically last Friday morning at 11am, in case people younger 18 years old are reading this, I won't give away the details of how that came to be, it was a bit violent so to speak. People were almost constantly texting a bit over time during the whole weekend giving every possible grisly details of his death, the other night was the last straw for me, so I post an announcement on Snapchat and Facebook messenger that I didn't want to hear anymore since it hurt my heart just reading the details. Thank you guy's for being so patient with me, I appreciate ya'll. **

**Anyhow, onward to the story!**

**EMILY'S POKEMON:**

**EEVEE, SHADE(MALE)**

**CHARMANDER, PHOENIX(FEMALE)**

**PIDGEY, RAIDEN(MALE)**

* * *

Emily grinned in relief when she spotted Viridian city just under this large hill she was currently standing with the three of her Pokemon. In which case, that consists Shade, her Eevee starter Pokemon, Phoenix, her female Charmander, and thirdly, her newest Pokemon, Raiden, her male Pidgey. She had gotten to know her Pidgey on her way to this mile walk through route 2; As far as she could see, her Raiden was the largest Pidgey at approximately 2'00 (ca. 61 cm). Of course, that was her opinion, she can't recall what would have been a large Pidgey bigger than her Raiden. But if she could get around his feeding schedule, she could increase that size and his height.

Ignoring her rambling thoughts, she made her way down and raised an eyebrow when she spotted her friend Ash with this redheaded girl talking to him rather angrily. She thought for a minute if she should go over but Shade made her change her mind when he scrambled over to Ash, pawing at his leg pants, pretty much shocking everyone into silence. "Hey I know this Eevee." Ash exclaimed and looked around the area and spotted Emily walking over to them calmly with her Pokemon beside them. He waved at her excitedly, "Hey Emily! It's great to see you. Are you here to stock up o everything?" He asked her. " Emily gave him a smile and nodded before looking on his shoulder to see a yellow little mouse looking at her curiously. "Is this Pokemon the starter Professor gave you Ash?" She asked him, coming a little closer towards the electric type.

He nodded. "Yeah this is Pikachu, we've already been through a lot on the way here. He likes people now, though depends on the character of course. Right buddy?" He asked his friend who cooed and shook his head yes. "Hi there Pikachu, it's lovely to meet you." Emily brought her hand close to him for Pikachu to sniff out which he. After sniffing her scent a little, he cooed and rubbed his head against her hand, making her giggle and Ash to smile. Suddenly they're reunion was ruined by an angry "Ahem." Emily turned around to see that redhead girl and raised an eyebrow at her appearance and gave her a cold look when she spotted her glaring at Ash and stepped closer, causing Phoenix to raise an eyebrow at her trainer, interest perking up, looking between her and the annoying redheaded human.

"You have a problem or something?" Emily asked her rather roughly causing the girl to step back a little, gulping a little before she gathered her nerves. "I've been chasing this guy since last night for destroying my bike." She pointed her finger towards Ash and Pikachu, who suddenly looked regretful. Emily turned towards Ash and raised an eyebrow at him. Which always got him scared enough to spill the beans so to speak. Ash sighed but receded to telling how he and Pikachu started becoming friends on their way here to Viridian. Emily looked at them with awe once the story ended.

"You saw Ho-oh?!" She exclaimed excitedly, causing him to look at her in confusion. "What's a Ho-oh?" He asked her, causing Pikachu to dead pan a little from his shoulder, causing Emily to giggle, brushing her ponytail off of her shoulder. "Ho-oh is considered one of the rarest Pokemon to ever see in public places. In fact, he's the only one of his kind, making him a listed Legendary Pokemon, the rainbow Pokemon. The fact you got to see him in such a memorable moment with Pikachu is just really amazing Ash, I'm so jealous." She pouted at him, causing him to rub the back of his neck nervously, chuckling a bit. Phoenix smirked at what she saw, she hoped her trainer traveled with him, she could see them being mates in the near future.

"Hello! My bike?" The redhead said impatiently, causing Emily to look at her with annoyance. "Don't worry about your bike girl, he'll eventually pay for it, those things are rather expensive you know, we just started our Journey a month ago." She told the girl. Redhead huffed at her, annoyed. "My name is Misty Waterflower, not girl. And how can you be sure he'll pay for it?" She demanded her. Emily grinned at the two before her, and looped her arm around Ash's, causing him stumble a bit. "Because I decided that I will travel with him, I can make sure he budget the right amount for your damaged bike, no need to worry." She said that had the two with her shocked, blinking in confusion.

Ash blinked in confusion at what was going on before it finally registered in his mind. "Your actually going with us?" He said excitedly. Emily just looked at him fondly. "Yes Ash, that is what I said." She told him, causing him to blush a little to her amusement.

"I'm still going to follow to make sure you two don't forget." Misty huffed impatiently at them. That reveal caused Emily to grin rather evilly. "Alright then, we'll be stocking up first thing on items cause I'm going to make you guy's train hard in Viridian forest. Did I mention there are bug type Pokemon in said forest? I was going to catch me a Weedle." She said causing Misty to pale in fear.

HOURS LATER:

"Come on Ash, move that butt of yours! Even Pikachu is moving faster than you. Misty, get it moving, your lagging behind, your a lot slower than Ash." Emily demanded them loudly, causing them to run faster in the field they had found near the entrance of Viridian Forest. How this came to pass you ask? Well for a few minutes of walking, Emily got bored and decided to multitask so to speak, Misty and Ash were interested and asked if she could help them train with their Pokemon as well.

So to get the occasion, Emily got out of her dress and changed into a comfortable black legging shorts with her flats, and black sleeveless tank top that had a picture of an Eevee that reminded her of Shade with her ponytail pulled into a bun. She didn't give Misty and Ash any time to change into different clothing before she started working on their speed along with their Pokemon, minus Misty's Goldeen of course. Poor thing has to wait for a nearby water source before Emily could teach Misty on her training regime.

"EEEKKKKK!" Emily turned around from watching her Pokemon train seeing Misty screeching and running away from what looked like a Weedle to her, causing Emily to grin. "Gotcha." She whispered. She ran until she was standing in front of Misty and with a click of her tongue, she ordered Raiden to get in front of her, causing Shade to pout at her, not having his battle yet. "Next time Shade, promise. Alright Raiden, I want you to use a scratch attack." She demanded before tilting er head towards Misty who was still lightly screeching." Misty, I order you to be quiet now!" She yelled at the annoying girl, causing her to shut up quickly, whimpering.

She turned back to see her Raiden flying in the air with his claws outstretched and started attacking the Weedle. Weedle squealed in pain before rolling its body away from Raiden and tilted his head so it's stinger was pointed at her Pidgey and let loose a trail of purple needle attack singling to her that the weedle used poison sting, and landed some on Raiden's wing's, causing him to screech. "It's okay Raiden, can you do a gust attack?" She asked her friend. Raiden cawed to her with a nod and started flapping his wings hard until there's wind flapping off the ground and made himself spin into a constant circle around Weedle until it started acting like a tornado. Emily perked up immediately. "Alright Raiden, you learned Twister!" She said loudly until the wind finally died down, and she watched to see Weedle fall to the ground kinda hard, fainted.

She grabbed a Pokeball from her belt, increased the size before throwing it at the Weedle. It sucked in the bug type Pokemon with a red hue before closing. It shook once, twice, then before the third shake, it binged, singling a successful capture. Raiden flew down to her shoulder with a coo, rubbing his face against hers, making her giggle. She rubbed her index finger up and down his chest. "You did a good job Raiden and congrats on the new move." She praised the bird before Raiden clicked his beak against his Pokeball on her belt for a rest. She turned around only to see Ash and Misty staring at her weirdly.

She chuckled a little nervously at the attention. "What?" She asked them.

* * *

**Well everyone, here it is. Surprised by this chapter? Well I kinda was too with how it went, but I think it's doing pretty good so far. Let me know what you guy's think in the reviews. What other Pokemon should the gang catch while in Viridian Forest? Here's a list of their Pokemon so far.**

**GANG'S POKEMON: **

**Misty's Pokemon-**

**Goldeen(Female)**

**Staryu**

**Starmie**

**Ash's Pokemon-**

**Pikachu(Male)**

**Emily's Pokemon-**

**Shade, Eevee(Male)**

**Phoenix, Charmander(Female)**

**Raiden, Pidgey(Male)**

**Weedle?**

**P.S. Should Weedle be a male or a female? If either, what should I nickname it? Read and Review please!**


	9. Viridian part 2

**Hey guy's here's the other chapter for this week, hope your all enjoying it so far. As for naming Weedle, well as you could go and read in the reviews, one guest member suggested a female and naming her Majesty. So to speak, I'm actually really into that name, so I'm actually going to name my Weedle Majesty, guy's, I want you to know that I'm really thankful that your this into the story. But in the next two weeks or so, I'm gonna be busy with work and social life. My best friend of nearly 12 years is moving into her apartment and I'm staying the night with her on the 20th and 21st of this month and the weekend after starting Friday, I'll be staying the night with my mother. Good news is, she's getting married! And she wasn't married to a guy since my step dad when I was a little girl(I'm 23 now) so this is kinda a big deal for her, also I'm glad my sister and my little aren't interested in reading stories online, so they won't read that big news. I'm still kinda waiting for the big shoe to drop considering my mother's past boyfriend, her last one...well he's dead now basically. So you could see why I'm kinda skeptical about the whole thing, plus they only really dated a couple months so it's kinda a bit fast, but as far as I could see, he seems like a decent guy, so you could see how that week is gonna be nothing but me kinda partying up, I kinda need it lol. So just thought to give ya'll a heads up when there hasn't been a chapter in a while. Thank you so much for the name suggestions, onward to the story!**

**FUTURE PAIRINGS:**

**Emily Potter x Ash Ketchum**

**OTHERS:**

**?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON**

**EMILY'S POKEMON: **

**Shade, Eevee(Male)**

**Phoenix, Charmander(Female)**

**Raiden, Pidgey(Male) **

**Majesty, Weedle(Female)**

**MISTY'S POKEMON:**

**Goldeen**

**Staryu**

**Starmie**

**ASH'S POKEMON:**

**Pikachu**

* * *

Emily grinned after a moment of Weedle not getting loose from the Pokeball. Raiden flew to the ground and grabbed her ball and flew back, so he could gently land the ball safely into her hands and landed on her shoulder, fluffing his feathers. Emily turned around to see Ash grinning widely in excitement at her successful catch, Misty on the other hand, just stayed away from her Pokeball. "Alright, congrats Emily, you caught it." He told her happily. Emily just gave him a smile and threw the ball in the air, letting her Weedle out.

The little yellow worm Pokemon was panting, and leaning its body weakly on the ground. "Awe, you poor thing, here, I'll give you a potion and some Oran berries, they'll help you feel better." Emily cooed to it, doing exactly what she told, she sprayed some potion on Weedle, ignoring its wince at the sting but smiled when it wagged the end of it's tail happily once it had a bite of her berries. Digging out her purple Pokedex, she pointed it at Weedle while it was distracted at eating. **"Weedle, the hairy bug Pokemon. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves, this Weedle is female and knows the moves Poison sting and String shot." **Emily put away her Pokedex and noticed the Weedle staring at her in curiosity. "Oh hello there, I was just using this human device to tell me a little more information about you. As it stands, I nickname all of my Pokemon, would you like one yourself?" She asked her new partner, waiting on an answer.

Weedle sat beside herself as she watched her new trainer before her, the other Pokemon that sat near the human girl told her that she knew how to train them, for they all looked really strong, especially that female Charmander and immediately looked back to the human and nodded enthusiastically. Emily grinned at the answer, that showed her that Weedle wanted to be her Pokemon. "Alright, how does Majesty sound to you?" She asked the little girl. Weedle immediately bounced in the air with a happy trill. "Well then Majesty, seeing as you accepted my team, let's introduce you to everyone. Guy's line up please." Emily said with a whistle to catch her Pokemon's attention. All three of her teammates lined up, from Shade all the way to Raiden. "Now Majesty, you obviously know their species by looking at them, so I'll skip that part. The Eevee you see, his name is Shade, he plans on evolving into Umbreon, hence why he has that Soothe bell around his neck. Second runner-up is Phoenix, got her just before I started my Pokemon. I have to warn you though, she's still getting used to others, she didn't have a very good trainer before she was gifted to me. Now but not least, we have Raiden, our very own flying type. He proved to be challenging, but that's what I'm expecting of him to be in this team. Why don't you guy's get to know each other for a bit, Pikachu you too." Emily gave them an order.

Pikachu immediately made his way to her Pokemon, easily making friends with everyone. Emily turned to Ash and Misty, only to see them staring at her with raised eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "What?" She asked them. "Get rid of it." Misty said coldly, causing Emily to immediately tense up and all of her Pokemon went quiet. Ash just stayed quiet, not wanting to get yelled at.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Emily asked her quietly and slowly. Misty almost wanted to gulp in fear but stood her ground. "I said to get rid of the bug. It's disgusting." She said with a slight screech in Emily's face. Emily's Pokemon each started growling as they stood in front of Majesty protectively. Pikachu though stood off to the side with a worried look on his face and turned towards Ash, questioning his trainer. Without attracting the lady's ire on him, he nodded to Pikachu, signaling to do the same as his friend's Pokemon. Pikachu nodded and made to stand next to Shade, getting into a protective stance as well, tail raised in the air in warning, cheeks sparking.

Misty deflated when she saw Pikachu joining them, guess that meant Ash was on the other brat's side instead of hers. "Nobody and I mean nobody insults and hurt Pokemon on this team little miss Misty. If you don't like how I run things around here, then I suggest you leave, Ash will be sure to pay back the money he owes you for the bike, we don't need someone who insults Pokemon on the Journey, pack your things and go." Emily ordered, pointing in the opposite direction of them. Misty almost wanted to say something but her Starmie nudged her, making her move before she made things worse for her and sighed sadly.

Emily watched with a cold look as Misty finally disappeared into the forest, away from the clearing. Ash made his way to Emily and gently put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, ignoring how she tensed. "Are you okay Emily?" He asked her quietly. She turned to look at him for a few before breathing a few minutes, calming herself down. "I will be Ash, it's just that she was grating on my last nerves, always insulting someone one way or another, but then she had to go after my Pokemon, I just wasn't having it Ash, I won't deal with her." She told him, and he gently pulled her into his arms for a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know Em, to be honest, she was getting on my nerves too, she just wasn't the right person to have on this team, we could always find one that would be perfect but for now, let's just leave it to us we'll know the right person sooner or later, no sense in worrying about it right now, come on, let's get dinner started and turn in early tomorrow, we have a long day." He told her and gently steered her towards the picnic table they found.

Emily quietly mused to herself as she ate dinner with Ash, embarrassed that she reacted like that, but it was true though, she will not stand having someone hating certain Pokemon on her team of travel partners, so she threw the option of kicking out Misty, either way if the girl tries anything to get back on, Emily will bluntly tell her no, she didn't know though, that her Pokemon were talking to Majesty and Pikachu about her past.

_Pokemon speech: _

_Newly named Majesty and Pikachu all glanced at Shade, Phoenix, and Raiden in pure shock. "Oh the poor thing, no wonder she got rid of that redheaded human girl for degrading Majesty here, ya know, somewhere in the future, I think both of our trainers might end up becoming mates." Pikachu mentioned to his new friends. Shade grinned at him. "Oh we've known that since the very beginning, anyone who comes between them, well we'll see how that plays out." Shade said playfully to the other Pokemon, and they giggled and turned to observe their trainers. _

WITH THE TRAINERS:

"Hey Emily?" Ash spoke out loud. Emily looked up from her thoughts, and looked at Ash inquiringly. "Yes Ash?" She asked him. "Were you serious when you said you could help me manage money and such?" He asked her. Emily blinked at him in confusion for a minute before remembering the conversation against Misty and her torn up bike. "Of course I was Ash, if we could manage everything the best we can, we could easily but very slowly earn a lot of money over time. We just have to watch how much we spend each time we come into a new city." She explained to him.

Ash brighten almost immediately. "That would be awesome if we could really do that, your the best Emily." He told her cheerfully before gulping down the delicious food Emily for dinner, Emily just fondly rolled her eyes and smiled at him, before realizing he steered her emotions to a more relaxed and happy state and instead of commenting on it, went back to her own food. Their Pokemon just grinned noticeably at Ash's act.

* * *

**Here you go everyone, I know it's been a week too long, but it was my vacation week away from work and I had a lot of other prior engagements the past week, meaning I've been probably drunk like maybe three times lol. And in case anyone is asking, I live somewhere in Louisville Kentucky and I'm 23 years old so yes, I can legally drink before you ask. But my schedule is getting back to normal, so here is the next chapter. Let me know in the reviews about what you think of this chapter. Oh and go check out "Harry Potter and the Wardrobe." Let me know in the reviews of that story if you think I should continue or not. Hope everyone has a good day. **


	10. Viridian part 3

**Hello guy's I am back with a new chapter, hope your enjoying everything I've written thus far. So here we go, they are going to leave the forest in this chapter and challenge Brock. Hope you'll like it! It's going to be a decent sized chapter. **

**Future Pairings: Emily x Ash**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR POKEMON**

* * *

Emily giggled when Ash continued to ogle at any new Pokemon they've come across, Emily had decided that since she already caught Majesty, the next Pokemon can be for Ash to catch. Emily blinked when she spotted a green shaped caterpillar Pokemon, and noticed it was a Caterpie and smiled. "Ash." She said calmly, catching his attention. "Yeah Em?" He asked her. Making sure she had his utmost attention and pointed to the Caterpie. He immediately scrambled his way, so he was standing in front of the Green Pokemon and took out a Pokemon, immediately alarming Emily. "But Ash, you have to battle it with Pikachu!" She told loudly. The Caterpie raised the end of it's tail warningly, glaring at Ash challenging.

Ash just gave a wide smirk, he grabbed one of his Pokeballs from his belt, enlarged it before tilting slightly to Emily. "I think I can I handle this Emily, just watch." He said before focusing his entire focus on the Caterpie, Emily along with her Pokemon and Pikachu watched intensely, to see if Ash could capture the Pokemon without actually battling. It felt like forever, but in reality, it was minutes before Ash finally threw the Pokeball at the green pillar Pokemon, directly on it's head. The Caterpie was sucked inside the ball in a red hue light before disappearing completely, causing the ball to fall on the ground. Everyone watched in tense silence as the ball started shaking, once...twice...thrice...then ping! Ash smiled widely before turning to Emily, she was looking at his Pokeball with a surprise look on her face, completely dumbfounded that Ash caught it without battling it. "Well Emily, what do you think?" He asked her with a wide slightly smug grin.

Emily just blinked at him, still surprised. "Either you have some kind magic power I haven't seen yet or that's just pure dumb luck." After her statement all the Pokemon that traveled with them nodded simultaneously, not saying anything since Emily said what they were thinking. Ash wanted to pout at that statement but shook it off, he turned and bent down to pick his new Pokemon. "Hey Ash, ready to get moving again?" Emily asked him, wanting to try to get out of the forest soon. Ash put his new Pokemon on his belt before leaving with Emily and their Pokemon.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Emily groaned slightly when she realized in her distraction in making sure her Pokemon didn't get into an argument, courtesy of Phoenix and Shade, she managed to get separated from Ash. She turned to glare at her Pokemon, who looked at her nervously. "Thanks to you guy's wanting to fight, we missed Ash and Pikachu! As soon as we get out of this forest, I'm doubling your training sessions." She gave them a warning hiss that made them cringe back in slight fear.

Emily Potter huffed in annoyance, but for some reason, her body tingled, warning her as though danger was approaching. She heard a swoosh and then screamed as she spotted a sword close to her neck. As one, all of her Pokemon attacked the intruder.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

WITH ASH:

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ash immediately stopped Pokemon hunting and turned in unison with Pikachu at the scream. He turned around and noticed he got separated from Emily and started to worry. He turned to his partner. "Hey Pikachu, think you could find Emily, she can't be too far." He said and his buddy nodded.

After following Pikachu for a bit, he finally spotted a field that held Emily, but the sight he saw as soon as he stepped through shocked and angered him before he caught himself. There was a boy dressed as a samurai with his sword on the ground, but what made him angry was how Emily was crying, holding on to Shade behind a tree while Phoenix was growling at the boy, ready to attack should he get too close. "What happened here?!" He yelled out, making the boy jump nervously away from the tree.

Emily turned to see him with Pikachu and immediately made her way to him, he wrapped his arms around her body, shielding her head into his chest as he glared at the boy. "Well?" He demanded as Pikachu stood in front of them, cheeks sparking. "I... I uh...didn't mean to scare her like that honestly! I just wanted to know if she was a trainer from Pallet town." Ash turned towards her Pokemon, and they all shook their heads negatively, and he gently made Emily look at him, fingers under her chin. "Em?" He asked her softly.

Her emerald eyes had tears **(****Spelling?)** tracks trailed down to her cheeks as she tried to calm down. But for whatever reason, she felt safe in Ash's arms. "He came out of nowhere, he swung that sword a little too close, he would have cut me with it had Phoenix and Shade haven't pulled me out-of-the-way while Raiden attacked him, everything was a bit blurred because I had a panic attack when he came at me." She told him shakily. Ash turned to give the boy a really dark glare, "You wanted a challenge from someone from Pallet town, you got it. Pikachu, battle ready!" Ash demanded, gently steering Emily to where her other Pokemon were watching.

Shade immediately leaped into his trainers arms, hoping to give her some comfort while Phoenix stood in front of her protectively. Majesty had made her way to her right shoulder, curling her tail end on her back, mindful of her stinger while Raiden gently settled himself on her left shoulder, and started to preen her hair, making her blush at the protective attention of her Pokemon and focused all her attention on the oncoming battle before them. The Samurai kid grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, threw it in the air and out came the most scary looking bug type Pokemon Emily ever saw.

It had spikes on the long end of its pincers and slight looking horns on the top of its head and Emily immediately pulled her Pokedex out and pointed it on the unknown. **"This Pokemon is Pinsir, the bug type Pokemon, Pinsir is know to use its powerful claws to give its opponents a rather tight and a painful squeeze." **Emily looked at Ash nervously after that revelation. She knew he heard her pokedex on the Pokemon before them, but he didn't want to back out of the challenge against the boy that scared her badly.

"Pikachu, use quick attack, latch on immediately and let lose your powerful thunder shock." Ash demanded. Pretty much right away, Pikachu moved with a speed that if it weren't for his yellow fur, Emily would have missed the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu slammed himself on top of the Pinsir's head and his cheeks started cracking with electricity before he shouted. "PIKKKAAAACHHUUUU!" He said as both Pokemon lit up with lightning. After the lightning continued for a moment, Pikachu let up with the attack and Pinsir immediately fell forward, swirls in its eyes. Emily gave a light grin at the training showing through. The Samurai kid gaped at Ash and Pikachu with shock. Ash gave the kid a rather vindictive smirk. "Any other Pokemon?" He asked him. Samurai shook himself out from his shock and shook his head. "I have a Metapod, but seeing how your too strong, I'll forfeit this battle, I don't hurt my partners. Miss?" He turned to Emily who gave him a bit of a cautious look, her Pokemon looked at him warily.

"I apologize for the way I scared you, I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far. And I have to say though, the way your Pokemon attacked me to protect you must be well cared for and well-trained, I will not challenge you today but maybe we could sometime in the far future." He gave her a low bow before he returned his Pinsir into it's Pokeball and walking away. Emily waited till she was sure he was gone before she turned to Ash and gave him a shy smile. He turned to her after making sure his Pikachu was doing good before facing Emily. "Are you okay Em?" He asked her. She gave him a nod. "All thanks to you and my Pokemon. Thank you for defending me." She said to him, causing him to blush at her a bit in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**Well here it is guy's, the next chapter, looks like we're not done with Viridian Forest just yet, but we met Samurai! How did you like that interaction? Let me know in the reviews. Any who, sorry I took so long with the chapter. Work had me worn out on top of the upcoming Fourth of July, but it's finally here though, how was everyone's holiday? Hope you stayed safe! **


	11. Pewter City, the first gym

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this Pokemon fic, in this chapter the gang has finally exited the Viridian Forest and getting their selves ready for their first gym battle against Brock. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Future pairing: Ash X Emily**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON**

**Emily's Pokemon: **

**Shade(Male Eevee)**

**Phoenix(Female Charmander)**

**Raiden(Male Pidgey)**

**Majesty(Female Beedrill)**

**ASH'S POKEMON: **

**Pikachu(Male)**

**Butterfree(Male)**

**Pidgeotto(Male)**

* * *

Both Emily and Ash sighed with relief when they finally managed to get out of Viridian city and sat down next to their Pokemon on the ground. "I thought we'd never leave that forest." Ash complained, moving himself till he was sitting on a rock. Emily groaned a bit and leaned back on her hands, she could see all of her Pokemon were exhausted, but she was happy at how hard they trained in that forest, Her Majesty had evolved from Kakuna to a Beedrill and Ash caught a Pidgeotto and his caterpie had evolved from a Metapod to a really gorgeous Butterfree. At this rate, they only need a day of rest at the Pokemon center before doing the gym the next day, Emily can honestly believe her and Ash can win that first badge.

"You're sitting on my merchandise young man." Ash immediately jumped off from where he was sitting, Emily made herself stand up as well despite being a little sore on the feet. The man that said that was well...to put it lightly homeless looking and old. His clothes were kinda torn and his face was shielded from a brown scarf wrapped around his head, he had on a normal gray colored hat on top of his head. Both preteens looked down at the rock Ash accidentally sat on and noticed a price tag on it with $200 on it, and they looked at the man incredulously.

"And you are?" Emily asked him warily, making sure to stick close to all of her Pokemon, who were tense as soon as the man opened his mouth. He gave her a grin and jumped from the large rock he was standing on and landed in front of them. "The name's Flint young lady, would you like to buy one of my rare stones?" He asked her, opening his arms wide towards his collection. Emily just snorted at him and turned her head towards Ash. "Come on Ash, let's go to the Pokemon Center, we have to let our Pokemon get rested for the gym tomorrow." She told him, gently pushing him along, so they could get away from the old man quicker.

But alas, he moved rather fast for her, and she bumped right into him. She huffed a bit before glaring at him, causing him to chuckle. "Now, now little lady, there's no need to be quick about it, you say you're challenging Brock tomorrow?" Flint asked her as he eyed her Pokemon curiously, noticing how healthy they shined, especially the Eevee that kept glaring at him, tail standing up on end as it stood next to its trainer. Emily just glared once more. "It's none of your business if we are anyhow, we already have our strategy down pat and trained for it, now if you'll excuse us Mister Flint, we must be on our way." Emily said to him rather curtly, still pushing Ash but around the man, ignoring Ash's protest along the way.

Flint looked at the two trainers and their Pokemon in amusement. "She certainly has a way about her that's for sure, I only hope Brock doesn't go all starry eyed like he usually does when a pretty girl comes around." He said before humming a merry tune, spotted a lone bug type trainer coming out of Viridian.

Emily finally stopped pushing Ash around just when they finally approached the Pokemon Center and sighed happily at hopefully sleeping on a bed for the night. She grabbed Ash's hand, before she turned to her Pokemon. "I know I usually keep you guy's out, but this is only for the night, I promise to let you back out as soon as the gym battle is over." She explained to all of her Pokemon who nodded rather reluctantly, she studiously ignored how her Pokemon glared at Ash in warning, making him sweat rather nervously. Emily grabbed all of her Pokemon's Pokeball's and returned all but Shade, who leaped onto her shoulder. Both teens and two Pokemon respectively made their way inside the center and approached the desk Nurse Joy was on. "Hey Nurse Joy, we were hoping you could heal our Pokemon, also give them a spa night before the gym battle tomorrow?" Emily asked the pink haired nurse.

The young lady gave them a bright smile, bringing out two trays. "I sure can, are you two planning on renting a room during your stay here?" She asked them. Both Emily and Ash nodded. Nurse Joy gave them both a separate key to their own rooms but judging from the numbers, they're right next door to each other, that made them both happy. Emily tilted her head a bit, so she was looking at Shade." Alright Shade, Nurse Joy is going to take care of you and the others for the night, so I want you to behave for her and I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a gentle scratch on the chin that had him purring a bit rather happily before leaping on the counter next to Pikachu. Both Pokemon waved to their respective trainer before Nurse Joy took them away for the night.

THE NEXT DAY:

Emily groaned rather happily as she snuggled in her bed for the duration of their stay. Being in that forest felt like more than a few days with how big it was. But it did train their Pokemon up pretty good, at least good enough for the gym battle. Sighing, she reluctantly made herself get up from her bed, grabbed her favorite emerald dress and her white sandals before going to the bathroom for a shower.

Ash kept on bouncing his leg rather excitedly as he waited for a decent time to stop by Emily's. He could hardly really stand still, and he could barley sleep too much with how pumped he was for the upcoming gym battle. Deciding to risk it, he grabbed his favorite hat and ran out of the room. Making his way to her door, he almost knocked on the door if it weren't for Emily opening it, causing Ash to blink at her a bit. Getting out of his surprise rather quickly, he grinned at her excitedly. "You all set for our battle Emily?" He asked her, bouncing on his feet. Emily giggled a little at his excitement, grabbing his hand they made way their way to the Lobby of the Pokemon Center to grab their Pokemon and made they're way to the rock type gym.

Emily raised an eyebrow at the rocky exterior of the building. "So they really did make the whole building shaped rocky eh Shade?" She asked her partner who giggled a bit on the top of her head, tail swishing in excitement. Ash had Pikachu sitting on his shoulder and since he couldn't wait any longer, he stepped in front of Emily and held the door opened for her. "Ladies first." Ash grinned at her surprise. "Why thank you, Ash." She giggled at him as they walked inside the dark room." Hello? We're here to challenge the gym leader." Ash called out and the lights flashed on and suddenly Emily felt her hand being gripped, and she was tugged away from Ash, a panic suddenly filled her at being grabbed so shallowly. "Oh fair maiden, why art thou Aaccgghhh!" A male voice screamed out and Emily could hear her Shade growling somewhere in front of her before Ash tugged her to him, gently folding her onto his chest.

"Wait stop, stop, I'm the gym leader!" Lights flashed even brighter and Emily turned around from Ash's chest to see a russet skinned teenager huffing a little, warily watching Shade as he tried to get his hair to stop the suspicious looking smoke.

"Why did you grab me?" Emily demanded, tired of people coming up at her out of nowhere. The young teenager looked at her a bit sheepishly. "Uh sometimes I can't help myself when I see a pretty lady walking near me, I get a bit starstruck basically, it's a habit that's hard to break." He explained to her, blushing slightly at her glare. Emily huffed at him. "Well don't do it to me again, and we're okay. My friend and I are here to challenge you for the gym badge." She said to him.

His eyebrow raised a bit at her Pokemon along with Ash's. "Double battle or single?" He asked them. Emily and Ash looked to each other a bit. "You can go first if you want Emily." Ash said with a grin. Emily gave him a bright smile and gave him a nod. "Thanks Ash, a single battle please." She told him.

Suddenly the lights flashed brighter and the room started moving until the walls on both sides opened and a rocky field appeared mobile until clicking together with a slight thud. Emily looked at the field, a little impressed at the style.

"Alright miss, my name is Brock, will a two on two battle work for you?" Brock asked her. Emily gave him a nod and looked to Shade at her side." Sorry bud, I planned for the other's to try first okay?" She said to her best friend who gave her a slightly disappointed look but nodded. Emily took out the Pokeball she had intended to use and threw it midair. "Come on out Phoenix!" Her female friend came out and landed on the rocky field with a rather intimidating snarl. Brock felt sweat beating at his neck at the rather scary looking Charmander. " Are you sure you want to use your Charmander?" He asked her. Emily just smirked at him.

"We're sure, now bring out your Pokemon already." She said, getting slightly impatient. He just smirked at her in amusement and threw a Pokeball in the air like she did and a rocky Pokemon named Geodude came out with a slight roar and slammed its hands together. The judge in the middle of the stand on the side of the battle field raised a red flag. "Alright, this will be a two on two battle with the gym leader Brock on one side, and Emily Potter on another. Now that both Pokemon are ready, you can start the battle at One...two...three...and Battle!" Judge waved the flag around and backed away from the field.

Brock harden his expression before glancing at the Charmander. "Geodude, use rock throw!" He said loudly. Geodude grunted and power seemed to go through its hand and slammed against the ground with such power that created a lot of broken rocks, a power seemed to shift through them and they raised through the air before Geodude raised its arm waved towards Phoenix.

Rocks seem to slam against her firey friend but in her determination, Phoenix snarled and started sliding through the rocker field on her feet using her claws to help by cutting through the rocks. Emily smirked at Brock's astonished face before she cooled her face down. "Phoenix use metal claw on Geodude." Her friend grunted loudly in agreement and started running for Geodude, she raised her claws as they started glowing a rather steely silver color and raised it to Geodude's face with a bit of a clashing sound. Geodude screamed in pain at the scratch against its face and glared at Phoenix who gave him a rather dark smirk.

Brock gritted his teeth before demanding his rock Pokemon. "Geodude use rollout!" He yelled out. The rock type started rolling rather fast and started speeding towards Phoenix and everyone started watching with a slight baited breath. "Phoenix dodge it!" Emily said, almsot loosing her chill when Phoenix just stood there. Everything seemed to speed away as Geodude got closer and closer and suddenly Phoenix started glowing.

* * *

**Hey guy's I know most people hates when it gets a bit surprising towards the end but I wanted to leave it right here. I apologise for taking so long with this chapter but I have a good excuse for this one. I was pretty sick for two whole weeks, the first weekend I started developing some rather uncomfortable chest pains probably from all the coughing and managed to get a ride to the hospital. The doctor's gave me an xray and identified it as Brontchitis(Not sure if I spelled that correctly.) So I've been more focused on getting better which meant with how sick I was, i had to stay at home from work for two weeks. Actually threw up a couple times. After nearly 6 weeks now, I'm now officially 100% better. So I decided to reward you guy's for your patience by updating this chapter. Thank you all for staying with me, your the best!**


	12. Emily First Gym Badge

**Hey guy's I'm back with another chapter. I'm really happy about the reviews so shout out to all of you who did, made me feel really happy and the fact the last chapter bought good reviews so here I am with another chapter. I hope you guy's enjoy it!**

**EMILY'S POKEMON:**

**Shade, Male Eevee(Starter Pokemon)**

**Phoenix, Female Charmander(Secondary gifted Pokemon)**

**Raiden, male Pidgey (Third Pokemon)**

**Majesty, Female Beedrill (Fourth Pokemon)**

**ASH'S POKEMON: **

**Pikachu (Starter Pokemon)**

**Butterfree (Secondary Pokemon)**

**Pidgeotto (Third Pokemon) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND POKEMON, TO REMIND EVERYONE (EMILY IS THE FEMALE POTTER VERSION OF HARRY, JUST WITH RED HAIR).**

**Note to self: I'm gonna make it possible at least in this story for Majesty, aka Beedrill, to use Steel Wing even though Beedrill can't learn that move. **

* * *

Emily watched as her Phoenix started glowing with a bright silver light and started getting bigger, causing her to gape in surprise. "Phoenix is evolving." She said with surprise. Brock looked on in shock. "But isn't it too soon for it to evolve?" He blurted out loud. Finally, the glowing around Phoenix had ended and Emily was surprised at how big she was compared to a normal Charmeleon. The only difference to her body now was the little horns she had on her head and her claws had grown more, both hands and feet. As soon as Geodude rolled towards her at breakneck speed, Phoenix moved in a way no one could keep up with her. Phoenix suddenly appeared right behind Geodude with a deeper snarl and slashed at it, making it slam up against a boulder rather harshly.

Emily and Brock both blinked in surprise at the brutality of Phoenix but Brock immediately snapped out of it along with Geodude, though the latter a little shaky. "Geodude, use rock throw!" Brock demanded. And for just a minute, Emily was afraid that Phoenix wouldn't obey her but her friend looked back to her with a smirk on her face and nodded. Sighing with relief she continued the battle. "Alright Phoenix, use Dragon rage!" She ordered her friend. Her Phoenix leaned back, taking in a deep breath until a blue flame started building in front of her. Once the blue flame grew to a rather big ball, Phoenix launched it at Geodude and dust exploded everywhere. Everyone waited with bated breath once the dust cleared out and Emily grinned in excitement when it showed that Brock's Geodude was unconscious on the ground, singling that Phoenix won the first round.

The red flag waved towards Emily's way. "And the winner of this round is Phoenix, the Charmeleon. Trainers, please get your next Pokemon ready." The referee said. Brock returned his rock Pokemon and bought out another Pokeball. "Do you want to continue Phoenix?" Emily asked her friend while Shade looked at her with a grin on his little furry face.

Phoenix looked like she was thinking for a moment but shook her head in the end and made her to way Emily's other side, completely ignoring the offer of returning in her Pokeball. If Shade is going be out, then so would she. She can't protect her trainer otherwise inside of a boring Ball. Emily shook at her friend in amusement before taking out another Pokeball and threw it in midair, letting out Majesty, who buzzed around the field in excitement. Brock looked a little nervous at seeing the bug type Pokemon, especially at its Stingers, but he threw his Pokeball in the air either way, letting his rather big Onix.

Emily almost gulped at how big Onix was but steeled herself a bit. The flag waved by the referee up in the air. "Alright, challengers, battle starts as soon as I wave this flag at 1...2...3... Go!" He waved the flag before hurriedly stepping back out of the way.

"Majesty, use poison sting." Emily ordered her. Her Beedrill buzzed in agreement and started flying around in circles, around Onix while consistently shooting purple looking needles at Onix. The rock type just roared in annoyance and swatted its tail at Majesty as though he was swatting a fly away. Her Majesty just buzzed at him angrily at the disrespect. "Alright girl, calm down and use steel wing!" Emily shouted to her partner. "Onix dodge it and use dig!" Brock shouted to his Pokemon. Onix roared as he dodged the attack just as soon as the wings appeared to have almost hit him and burrowed its way underground and nothing but silence. Emily looked at Brock a bit but focused all of her feeling into the ground, focusing on the vibration of where Onix was moving and her eyes blinked opened.

"Majesty fly upwards towards your right and dodge it!" Emily ordered her friend who immediately moved out of the way as she was told. Onix had come out of the ground with a roar but missed the bug type Pokemon at least by an inch, causing Emily to sigh with relief. "Alright Majesty, use Poison Jab." She spoke out to her friend. The Beedrill's needles suddenly glowed a bubbly purple goo and Majesty flew at Onix, consistently hitting the rock type until it roared in pain, purple bubbles suddenly appearing over its body.

Emily smirked as her planned started working. Now Majesty, use poison jab once more, full power!" She shouted to her friend. Majesty nodded her head and her needle turned to a flashing purple color that grew at an abnormal size, and she slammed directly at Onix's chest area, making it roar angrily before suddenly it collapsed, swirls in its eyes.

The referee flagged towards Emily end, making her grin happily. "And the winner is Emily Potter from Pallet Town!" Emily hugged all of her Pokemon that were currently out(Which included Shade, Phoenix, and Majesty) carefully. "Great ob you guy's. All our hard work paid through." She said to them with a proud grin, all three of her Pokemon nuzzled her happily, while also watching Brock at the same the closer he walks to her.

"Well despite the type disadvantages, you still managed to beat me just fine. Goes to show me that you train your Pokemon with great care, especially concerning what did you call her? Phoenix? Especially when she evolved so early." He told her with a grin. Emily just gave him a tight smile. "That's because Phoenix wasn't mine originally, she was abused by her previous trainer who continuously trained her to the ground but then hurt her afterwards, Professor Oak from Pallet Town thought since I was a bit more mature than the other trainers, she would benefit by traveling with me. Phoenix has come a long way since we met." She said fondly by giving Phoenix a hug, who huffed a bit but hugged her back just as tightly.

Brock smiled at the pair before him and presented the girl the gym badge. Brock turned his attention to Ash who started to walk towards them from the stands. "Are you here to challenge as well?" He asked him. Ash nodded. "Well seeing as my Pokemon were defeated by your friend here, I have to stop by the Pokemon center before we could have our match if you're willing to wait for a bit longer?" He asked him. Ash nodded. "Yeah I can wait, Emily are you going to watch the match too?" Ash asked his best friend. Emily gave him a smile but shook her head. "I would love to honestly Ash but since we'll be going through Rock Tunnel, I need to make sure Phoenix is well rested and train her to get used to her new form plus I have to shop for supplies on top of food." She explained to him.

Ash was downtrodden a bit but understood that someone had to at least keep up with the important stuff. "Maybe we could record the battle for you to watch later?" Ash suggested hopefully. Emily looked to Brock with a raised eyebrow. Brock chuckled nervously a bit and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Technically it's never been done before, but if you don't show the clip to anyone not you two, I don't see it as a problem if you're going to use it as improvising for your training." He said to them. Emily gave him a bright smile and looped arms with Ash. "Well since we're all going to the same place, want to walk with us Brock?" Emily asked him politely.

He gave her a bright smile and blushed a bit at her attention, still watching her Eevee with a wary glance. "I would like that." He said happily and they left the gym.

* * *

**Well guy's there ya have it, the next chapter. Emily won her first badge and surprisingly Phoenix evolved early thanks to her hard training. Let me know what you guy's think of this chapter and your opinion on the battle. Is there anything you think I should improvise a little? Let me know in the reviews :)**


	13. Rock Tunnel

**Hi guy's, I'm back with another chapter for our favorite Pokemon team. In this chapter, Emily and Ash invited Brock to join them on their journey when his father, Flint had returned home from his failing as a trainer. Watch as they go through Rock tunnel to get to cerulean city and run into the unexpected person Emily was hoping to never see again. **

**Emily's Team:**

**Eevee(Male)- Shade**

**Charmander(female)- Phoenix**

**Pidgey(Male)- Raiden**

**Beedrill(Female)- Majesty**

**Ash's Team: **

**Pikachu**

**Pidgeotto**

**Butterfree**

**Brock's Team: **

**Geodude**

**Onix**

**Future Pairings: Ash x Emily**

* * *

Ash and Emily have continued on from Pewter City with a new addition to their team, Brock the previous gym leader. What happened while Emily was stocking up supplies and training Phoenix to get used to her new form, Brock's father, who turned out to be that weird homeless looking guy that sold rocks as souvenirs was his Father. Emily almost sneered at the thought. The man was too cowardly to go home and be the parent of his kids. When Ash explained everything to her and then pleaded that Brock could come with them, Emily relented. While the man went very googled eyed at pretty women and acted like a perv, he was truly a good man and knew his way around Pokemon, especially when Phoenix went a little aggressive when she realized that weird human was going to be constantly around her trainer.

All Brock would tell her was that him and Phoenix made a pack of sorts but wouldn't explain to her exactly what that pack is. As long as they weren't constantly fighting, that was fine with her. "Are you sure you guys are okay with me coming with you on your Journey?" Brock continued to ask them. Emily turned to him, finally annoyed. "Would you quit asking us that Brock. If we didn't want you to come with us, I would easily make that known like the last person that tried. Be glad your not like her, so please stop asking." She said a little snappishly.

Brock almost flinched back but steeled himself and instead leaned towards Ash behind her. "What happened to the last person that joined?" He asked him. Ash leaned in a bit, making sure Emily couldn't hear him. "Her name was Misty. It happened in the Viridian Forest. She was being a bit of a bully towards some of our Pokemon, and she kept berating me and Emily couldn't take it anymore and challenged her out of the group. She is a bit aggressive like her Pokemon." Ash said with a noticeable shiver. Brock looked at the women in front of them with slight fear. _'Note to self, do not get on her bad side and do not go after Ash in front of her.' _He thought to himself.

They were finally approaching the Rock Tunnel when they heard the scream. The group immediately ran in the direction of the scream and stopped in front of the cave entrance and saw a man dressed in a lab coat with glassed being swarmed by a colony of Zubats. "Pikachu use thunder shock to scare em off." Ash ordered before Emily could do anything.

After a blast of lightening at the group, the zubat fled with a loud screech. The gang plus Pokemon made they're way to the man was trying to breathe. "Are you okay mister?" Ash asked him. After gulping a bit of fresh air, the man stood up and dusted away some dirt from his clothes and fixed his glasses. "No mister I'm afraid. Just call me Seymour. Was your Pikachu the one who launched that thunder shock?" He asked him. Ash nodded and the man brighten up with a bright smile. Emily hid herself behind Brock when that smile started to freak her out. A glint shined in the man's eyes, and he immediately latched onto Ash in a bit of a bear hug. "Oh thank you young man, this proves the theory that human and Pokemon can truly be together as one, why this makes me so happy." Pikachu glared darkly at having to be squished in between his trainer and the crazy eye before his cheeks started sparking.

"PikaChuuuuu!" He launched a rather powerful thunder shock that had his trainer and crazy guy smoking in shock. Pikachu made his way over to Emily and stood next to her. Ears flicking around a little in irritation. Phoenix snickered at him, causing Pikachu to give her a dark look. Emily patted Phoenix on the top of her head. "Hush girl." She ordered lightly before going to help Ash stand up. "Are you okay Ash?" She asked him worriedly. After coughing a bit, he dusted the dirt off of his clothes and gave a light grin to Emily. "I'm okay Em, Pikachu just doesn't like being squished like that. Especially by strangers." He looked towards his partner apologetically and Pikachu huffed a little before climbing back onto his shoulder with a light coo.

Everyone turned towards Seymour just a little more cautiously. "Are you going to tell us why those Zubats attacked you?" Brock asked the man. Seymour took a bit before answering him, adjusting his glasses before turning to them, serious now. "Sorry about that, I get a little excitable. Now as for those Zubats attacking me. They honestly didn't mean to. Their home had been invaded. It'd be best if I'd show you myself exactly what I'm talking about." He said, gesturing them towards the cave they were going to. Everyone gave each other a wary look before following the man.

Emily looked throughout the cave and fury shook through her at the sight of all the lights. She made her way to stand in front of the man. "Why are there lights in this cave? It'll harm all the Pokemon here!" She almost screamed at the man before Ash firmly tucked her to him, distancing herself from the scientist. Seymour looked at them grimly. "Bad guy's who are searching something that could make them powerful. The Moonstone." He stated simply. Everyone looked at him with worried faces until Emily spotted a sick looking Sandshrew and her heart went out to the little one. Putting her bag down, she grabbed out one of her Pokémon's water bowls and a water bottle. She poured some water in the bowl and pulled out a couple of Oran berries and laid them out in front of the ground type.

"Here you go little one, this should help you out while we figure on how to destroy these lights." She murmured to the Pokémon. Sandshrew warily looked at her for a few couple minutes before he started on the berries and water. Sandshrew cooed rather happily at the food and then the little one walked up to Emily's leg and rubbed his head against her. Emily giggled a bit and bent down to pet the ground type. "You're welcome Sandshrew, try to take it easy until we deal with this problem okay?" She said to it. Sandshrew immediately latched itself on her leg realizing she was going to leave him behind. She was so nice to him when he was weaken up by those lights and made him feel better. He didn't want her to leave. "Sand!" He cried out in alarm when she tried to move away.

Ash just chuckled at his friend. "I think Sandshrew wants to go with you Emily." He told her, making her blink at him in surprise and looked down at the Pokémon. "Is that true Sandshrew? You want to travel with me?" She asked it, and he immediately nodded his head at her, making her smile.

She grabbed out a Pokeball out of her bag and tapped the ball on the ground type. Sandshrew was scooped in by a red light and the ball barley shook before it dinged, singling that she caught him and grinned at her friends. "Well looks like I caught Sandshrew guy's." Ash shook his head at her with a sigh. "It's always like your attracting them all Emily. Almost every Pokemon we come across, they like you almost immediately." He complained. Emily shook her head and patted Phoenix on her head when she came to stand next to her. "You forgot Ash that Phoenix here didn't immediately come to me even though she was given to me by Professor Oak, it took a while to gain her trust and it's even harder to keep it." Emily Potter explained to the group watching her interact with the female Charmeleon.

After that explanation, the group continued on following the wiring that connected all the lights on the walls, hoping to turn em off. They didn't expect to run into the one group of people along the way.

* * *

**Hey guy's I'm going to stop the story right here. I know it's been a while since I wrote the next chapter. But I've been busy with work enough that I was exhausted all the time. But with it being close to the end of the year, we should start slowing down now and then a lot more. But let me know what you all think of this chapter and what do you guy's think I should nickname the Sandshrew that Emily just caught? Post in the reviews you think Emily should name Sandshrew with, be warn though, the Sandshrew is male as obvious from it's thought process. Read & Review guy's!**


	14. Please read, Important!

**Hi guy's, so it looks like no one was really interested in the newer story I wrote a while back. So here's a new story idea I'm planning for the near future. A Harry Potter / Naruto crossover with Harry as a guy though. This fanfic will be for those that like a gay couple. So if you don't like that, you don't have to worry about it and just ignore it. The thing is, I'm trying to figure out whom I should pair Harry with, and I was also thinking of letting him change his name in this story so any ideas from you guy's would be much helpful, I already got a suggestion on the pairing, they wanted Harry to pair with Kakashi Hatake, but I am looking for something new though, so review and tell me what you guy's think I should do? Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

** MarieYuuki**


	15. To All Readers, Please Read!

**Hello everyone,**

**I just wanted to let you guy's know that I created a Voting Poll that's now currently on my profile page. Here are the choices if you want to vote on them. **

**For a Future Harry Potter / Naruto Crossover: Who should I pair male Harry with?**

**Kakashi**

**Nagato(Pain)**

**Genma**

**Itachi(Writer's choice)**

**Have fun voting everybody!**


	16. Notice, please help!

**Hi everyone, before moving onto the next chapter, I need help deciding who to pair up Aquaspike(Maya) within a romantic sense. Like a soulmate kind of thing. Here are a few choices that I thought would have been interesting, one of them is my own character that I had created as an idea, I'll be writing his description on here so you know what he's like and all. **

**Names:**

**1: Nightstreak**

** Description- **

**Colors over-frame: dark purple with silver streaks over his black frame like lightning. His optics(eyes) are a deep dark blue. **

**Frame: A little lean like Jazz, but definitely covered with a bit more armor, though not as much as Ironhide. **

**Attributes: Third in line weapons specialist. **

**Attitude: A little gruff, but friendly and considered protective. **

**Destination(Name): Nightstreak**

**SECOND CHOICE:**

**Ironhide**

**THIRD CHOICE: **

**Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**

**Why both you ask? Cause in Cybertron, they are considered spark twins, which means something a little more personal than just regular twins, fraternal or not, they are insisted as inseparable, they can be in pain if they're separated long enough. Ao if chosen those two, she can't pick one or the other, she would have to choose both for spark mates. **

**Let me know what you guys think? I will be putting this up for a voting poll on my profile, to know what Aquaspike(Maya) looks like in her Cybertonian form and the human form, go back to my story, which is "The Prime's Daughter, Next In Line." I will be posting this notice on all of my stories, even the ones that are put up for adoption. I need help with this decision please, it's hard for me to decide on my own. Voting Poll comes in after this chapter is published! Thanks for reading. **


	17. Note, Maybe Goodbye, maybe not

**Hi everyone, this is a spur of the moment kind of thing, but as soon as I started again tonight, I've been debating about continuing the Pokemon fanfic on my profile. No one has come to me about possibly adopting the story and I'm hesitating about deleting since I know you guy wants me to keep going even though my muse was lost. The reason I haven't posted too much on here was the fact I'm going through a bit of a rough patch so to say. I was kicked out of my own home over some dumb shit(Excuse my language for the youngsters reading this) and I'm currently back at my Mother's for a little while, I also had my eye doctor's appointment last week where they spotted some pretty severe damage behind my eyes, so I'm dealing with that on top of my grandmother's attitude(the one who kicked me out). It's hard but I think I'm coping as far as I could tell. So the chapters and such will be slow going and possibly short, I'm sorry but it's all I can do right now, please forgive me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys, I've been keeping an eye on the reviews and just being honest here, my hands started shaking a little and I almost cried. Ever since my situation started my emotions have been a bit up and down, just genuinely shaky, which is understandable due to the stress I'm going through. These stories are actually a way for me to escape reality and basically just not be an adult anymore, I'm a teenager again when I'm writing these and it honestly helps. I've reread the last chapter on the Pokemon fanfic to see where I was at last time, I decided I'm going to skip through the whole Team Rocket fiasco cause I can say with this much that it's kinda hard to write through their normal talk, which is serious, which is why I'm asking if there's a ****BETA**** out there that's willing to help me write through them? I really need one. Anywho, let's go through this next chapter, thanks so much for being there with me everyone, really. **

**Future pairing: Ash x Emily**

**Emily's Pokemon:**

**Eevee(Male)- Shade**

**Charmeleon(Female)- Phoenix**

**Pidgey(Male)-Raiden**

**Beedrill(Female)-Majesty**

**Sandshrew(Male)-Cephas**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu(Male)**

**Pidgeotto(Female)**

**Butterfree(Male)**

**Brock's Pokemon:**

**Geodude**

**Onix**

**Zubat **

* * *

Emily sighed in relief when they saw the city of Cerulean, where their second gym badge is waiting for them. She grinned back to Brock and Ash when they walked up to stand beside her along with Pikachu and Emily's Pokemon, she had to keep her newest friend, Sandshrew in the Pokeball because he was damaged a bit when Team had lit up the cave and he was deeply dehydrated. So she was waiting until after they got to the Pokemon Center before she let him out with the rest of her team. "Well gentlemen, shall we head on down to the city?" Emily asked them playfully, all the while grabbing Ash's favorite hat and jogging down the hill with her Pokemon giving the humans amused smirks. Ash and Brock looked at each other for about a second before they started going after Emily, with Ash demanding his hat back all the while.

Emily was leaning on the desk while wearing Ash's hat inside the Pokemon center, giggling a bit when she spotted Brock and Ash run in through the doors, huffing as though out of breath, Nurse Joy had playfully allowed her to hide behind the desk after making sure she wasn't busy with any extra work and getting Cephas healed up. "Man, she sure does run rather fast huh Brock," Ash said to the man who was still wheezing a bit. from the run. "Much faster than my siblings for sure." He said slowly. gaining his breath and back, straighten his back up and started looking around for Emily, eyebrow rising when he couldn't see her. He spotted Nurse Joy behind the desk, ready to heal more Pokemon if necessary, which always made his heart pound at the care she provided for them. It was what he liked in a woman and one of the reason's he would go after them depending on the Pokemon and their condition.

"Hello miss, have you had any chance to see a friend of our's with her Pokemon all out in the open come through here? She made us chase her." He said sheepishly, Nurse Joy just smiled and stealthily winked at Emily who was crouching behind the counter. "No I haven't Brock, maybe she's still out?" Nurse Joy suggested causing Brock to sigh and turn around to face Ash with a shrug of his shoulders. Once Emily saw that Brock was turned, she immediately jumped over the counter and shook his shoulders with a loud "Gotcha!" Both Brock and Ash screamed a bit in surprise before turning to face Emily. Brock had a hand over his chest, huffing a little from the shock. "Don't do that! Jeeze, you act like my younger siblings would do." Brock said and Emily just giggled at his disgruntled expression and made her way around the counter while giving Nurse Joy a grateful smile. "Thanks, Nurse Joy, that was great." She said giggling a little along with the Pokemon nurse. Nurse Joy giggled a bit with her. "Not a problem dear, that really was priceless." She said before finally calming down a bit. Ash looked around a bit along with Pikachu. "Hey, Emily, where's you're other Pokemon?" He asked her.

She looked at Ash and shrugged. "They're currently resting up a bit from all of the action we had with Team Rocket but they'll be ready for the second gym come tomorrow morning, Cephas though will be sitting this gym out considering water is his weakness and whatnot." She explained and Ash nodded his head in response before turning to Nurse Joy. "Do you have any bedrooms available, three at least?" He asked her. Nurse Joy nodded, she went through her desk a bit before she dug out three keys and handed them to Ash, there you go young man, do any of your Pokemon need any healing?" She asked him and Ash nodded, taking out three Pokeballs and sitting them on to the treys whereas Pikachu just hopped onto the counter with a coo and a flick of his ear. Nurse Joy looked at him with a slight surprise. "Pikachu hates being cooped up inside the Pokeball.." He said simply and she nodded before taking his Pokemon to the back room.

Once they got the keys to each of their rooms, Emily turned to Ash with an excited grin. "Well, Ash, what do you want to do right now while we're waiting for our Pokemon?" She asked him. Ash looked to Brock with a pleading gaze. Brock just smirked at him before he turned his gaze to where he spotted a pretty girl. "Well guys, I'm going to do some socializing, you do what you want." He ignored Ash's pleads before he walked off, not before turning to him and gave Ash a thumbs up. Ash turned to Emily with some nervousness, normally they have never been alone before, normally they'd have their Pokemon out with them, Emily especially always leaves her Pokemon out unless they were injured in some way or another.

"I guess we could go for lunch or something? Maybe see the city?" Ash suggested nervously. Emily immediately brightens at the idea and nodded. "Where do you think we should go?" Emily, he asked him. Ash looked thoughtful for a bit, but since he has never been in this city before he grinned a bit and went to Nurse Joy, Emily watching him in curiosity all the while. It was about a minute later that Ash came back and grabbed Emily's hand, making her look at him in surprise. "Ash where are we going?" She asked him when they started running out of the Pokemon Center. "I know a great place we can go, come on Emily, your being slow!" Ash yelled out a bit, causing Emily to giggle and chase after him to their destination. 

Brock was around the corner nearby when he heard them shout and shook his head. "They don't even know they even like each other yet. Hmm, maybe I can help with that somewhere in the future, I'll leave them be for now if Ash didn't mess it up." Brock said to himself, chuckling all the while.

* * *

**Well, everyone, here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a bit short but I like how I ended it don't you? Chapters might be a little more ongoing cause I've been laid off of my job until further notice thanks to this dang Coronavirus. I work at a restaurant as an assistant server and I just found out yesterday afternoon that I'm out of work for a little while. They did say I gotta call on Saturday to see if anything changed, as of right now I'll be un Unemployment benefits and such, I'm also still waiting on my tax money and I don't get my work paycheck until Friday, woe is me and I want to do some grocery shopping, but what can you do about it when everyone is in a panic, comment in the reviews, let me know what's going on at your home? How serious has it gotten? Hope everyone stays safe, just keep yourself clean, stay inside as much as possible, keep your house clean, stay away from overly populated areas with a crowd and you should be just fine, let our hearts be with the elderly though, They're not as strong as some o us can be when it comes to this virus, not to mention the bird flu that just now broke out in China, can things get any worse than it already is? **

**On another note this is about my story and one review, I will not evolve Eevee(Shade) into Sylvian, cute as it is, it was not in my plan. I want you guy's to guess what Eevee will eventually evolve into just by looking at his nickname if you guess correctly, I'll give you a shoutout in my next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, this one will evolve the second gym battle, unlike the first one, Emily will see Ash battle. Oh a certain someone will be showing up is it either two someones or just one? You gotta read it to find out. Also here's the shoutouts for those that answered my question about Eevee(Shade)'s evolution, which is the answer is yes, he will be evolving into Umbreon, there will be no other evolution form that Shade will evolve into. Onto the shoutouts: **

**Shoutout to Mia: Thank you for pointing out the fact that yes, I did mention Shade's evolution form in the previous chapters, I am honestly happy that one of my readers do pay attention to the little details, your awesome. :)**

**Shoutout to Chocoholic202 for guessing the next form of Shade through his name.**

**Shoutout to Kyuubi717 for guessing Shade's evolution form**

**Shoutout to Guest for guessing as well. **

**There you have it for the shootouts, everyone, now you know that Shade will only evolve into Umbreon whenever he's ready to evolve, he will not be evolving into anything else. When he evolves? Well, I haven't really thought about it, but anyone has any suggestions? I was thinking about one of the movies or something, what do you think?**

**Anywho, onwards to the story, thanks for reading!**

**Future pairing: Emily x Ash**

* * *

It was the next day that had Emily up early in the morning. The picnic she and Ash went to yesterday did not turn out well and she was currently giving him the silent treatment after he immediately started ignoring her by checking out all of the water type Pokemon suddenly popping up at the lake they were sitting by. She has a clue as to why she was behaving this way and apparently, the only feeling that came up was that she really liked Ash for some reason. What was that reason? She wasn't sure, but she knew she wasn't ready to talk to him right now, probably for the whole day, she had mentioned it to Brock that they needed to let her be for her gym battle, otherwise, she didn't think she'd be able to concentrate with Ash watching her. She knew they were too young to concern about dating people, but she reconds that could change depending on what happens and how it happens.

She got up when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. Getting up despite being in her pajamas, she went to open the door and saw that it was Brock, he looked concerned. "How are you doing Emily?" He asked her. She gave him a bit of a shaky smile. "I think I'll be okay I guess. I've never felt like this with anyone before you know? Before Shade, I never knew I could trust again. There's something you don't know Brock, but before I came to Pallet Town, I uh, I had relatives. An aunt and an uncle, they...they never really did like me. I was their punching bag for so long since I was abandoned on their doorstep when I was one, all I have ever known was hatred. Having these sudden feelings, I'm confused and it hurts, like a lot." She confessed, tears falling out of her eyes. Brock had a solemn look to his face and he wondered maybe he had pushed it too soon for them to go on by themselves just for lunch. He wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Come on, let's go get your pokemon Em, maybe they can help you feel a bit better than what I can do okay?" He suggested. She shakily nodded into the hug and they walked down to meet with Nurse Joy.

Since Emily was too upset to speak, which Nurse Joy had spotted, became concerned and look at Brock. He shook his head and mouthed later, which nurse Joy nodded in agreement. "Can we get her Pokemon, please? Let her Eevee out at least." He asked her and she nodded. Emily spotted all six of her Pokeballs and Shade waiting for her. He was wagging his tail at the sight of her and she almost burst into tears right then. Brock leaned into her ear. "Not here Em, wait until your alone with your Pokemon." Brock gently told her. Emily gave a shaky breath and nodded, she grabbed her Pokeballs and held them into her hands while Shade watched her in concern. "Eevee?" He asked her. Knowing what he was asking her, Emily just shook her head no and she wrapped him up in a hug, putting her face into his brown fur. Shade just let his human hold onto him, knowing something was bothering her and decided to wait until his team is out with them to find out what's wrong with her.

Getting a calm breath, Emily turned to Brock. "I'll be in my room okay?" She said to him and he nodded to her. Walking away, Emily made it to her room and locked her door. Shade was still in her arms when she took everyone out of their balls. Her Pokemon looked at her as though they were waiting for something. Emily took on a shaky breath, tears falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks and she slid down to the floor with her back leaned onto the door. Her Pokemon looked at each other concerned. They never saw their human this upset before, she was normally so clear-headed with a goal to get to. Phoenix immediately told them all to huddle around her, give her whatever comfort they could give her like she would have done the same to them.

But then slowly something started to give way as they huddled together. It felt almost as though it was physical and everyone realized it was coming from Emily, their human. Emily looked up when she felt her pokemon starring at her and saw what looked to be like a force field surrounding them and suddenly her memories burst forth through her and her team. They saw everything, the night she was born, how happy her parents were, then a year later, they were killed by protecting her from a mad man and a group of weird-looking people leaving her on a doorstep in the middle of the night, talking about a magic world and children knowing her through stories and then they saw how she had been raised, disgust filtering through them at how badly they used and abused her than a fire looking bird approached with the stone that was currently around Shade's neck(soothe bell) and finally meeting Professor Oak and Shade in a pretty meadow and her meeting Ash and Phoenix and so on. Then that force field that surrounded them suddenly glowed, and everyone realized it was Emily's magic and infused in all of them and each one started hearing voices inside their mind.

Emily was literally blown away at what was happening. Having seen her memories along with her Pokemon, she now knew why her Aunt and Uncle had hated her so much, it was because she was magic, they feared and hated that she was so different from them and then there was her aunt's jealousy that had turned from bad to worse by raising her, it was no wonder how they hated her. But in the end, she was glad it happened that way, cause if that firebird hadn't shown up and brought her to this world, she probably would have been dead, she was so close to just giving up, she had no clue on what she was going to do when her uncle had left her on the side of the road beaten and broken in. But she had her team and her friends, she couldn't ask for a better ending. And her magic, it was like she could hear her Pokemon, almost as though she could understand them. Deciding to try and talk to them, she spoke. "Hi." And everyone almost started talking all at once before she started to calm them down.

_"Em, are you okay?" _A soft almost boyish voice sounded out and she turned only to see that it was Shade that had spoken and tears started falling out again before she could stop them and she hugged her partner into her. "I will be." She said quietly and in the end, they just kept quiet and cuddled up against the door.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY:

Ash Ketchum stood in the Pokemon Center worry with a bit of guilt eating at his chest. He hadn't meant to, just seeing all kinds of different Pokemon while they were in the middle of a picnic, he got all excited and he couldn't stand still as much. Brock had told him that Emily didn't feel good and she just got her Pokemon and went up to her bedroom they rented out while they were there.

Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Emily standing there, surrounded by her Pokemon like she normally does, but for some reason, they seem closer than they were before. "Emily are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. She just gave him a shaky smile. "Just give me some time Ash and I will be okay?" She asked him and he just quietly nodded and Pikachu jumped up to his shoulder with a curious coo. Emily just smiled almost mysteriously before she stepped up to him, her gaze turned challenging. "Are you ready for that second gym badge Ash?" She said and Ash just gave her a wide smile and tilted his hat at her. "You bet!" He said causing Emily to smirk in response and her Pokemon all called out, ready for a good fight.

* * *

**I'm going to stop right here everyone, the second battle will be featured in the next chapter but I'm taking my time with these chapters now since I have too much time on my hands anyway since I'm not working and whatnot. I am actually currently creating a new story plan to try and get my muse back for writing and I really hope it'll work out since I've been paying attention to the characters. The new story I'm working on creating is a Harry Potter and The Walking Dead crossover. Harry here will be female, born and all that jazz as female. She'll be a redhead instead of a brunette, she'll have her normal emerald green eyes and such. Right now I am stuck between three characters I could pair her up romantic wise and all. I've taken consideration into each character with the help of a friend and so far I got three picked out but can't decide on one. Let me know what you guy thinks I should do, I will be making a voting poll that'll be put up on my profile page so go vote on there. The guy's I have considered are Daryle Dixon, Merle Dixon, and Big Tiny. Why Merle you may ask? For those that did watch all of "The Walking Dead" know Merle is a bit of a redneck jerk to put it politely for the youngsters reading this, but from what I have seen, Merle has a rule and that rule is he puts family first and protects them first and foremost. That is the most redeeming thing that even made me consider him in the first place. Let me know your opinion folk's, hoping everyone is taking care during this harsh time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a brand new chapter. It's been quite some time since I've been on here what with everything happening, so some things are going to change, especially pairing wise. I was thinking of sticking Emily to Ash as the main pairing, but a reviewer had sent me a pm asking a very good question, they asked if I was thinking of Sending Emily back to her old world through the Goblet of Fire and if she was, would anyone get to be with her, I was pretty sure they probably meant it as a relationship or something, since I was thinking with Emily's mindset compared to Ash's, I was going to make it into a more simple high school crush related deal. I've been an OMC in the reviews and I might consider him, but if anyone has any ideas about who would be a good fit for her and if someone from her old world goes back to the Pokemon world and officially be with her, let me know though in the reviews or even PM me on any ideas. I'm open to suggestions. Now onto details for these chapters, just enjoy the surprise huh, you'll love this spin-off. **

**List of people and their Pokemon...**

**Emily's Pokemon: **

**Eevee(male): Shade**

**Charmeleon(female): Phoenix**

**Pidgey(male): Raiden**

**Beedrill(female): Majesty**

**Sandshrew(male): Cephas**

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Pikachu**

**Pidgeotto**

**Butterfree**

**Brock's Pokemon: **

**Geodude**

**Onix**

**Zubat**

* * *

Emily, Brock, and Ash all made it to the front entrance of the Cerulean City Gym. For this occasion, Emily had decided to keep the majority of her Pokemon team inside their Poke balls so as to keep an upper hand in the future battle, only Shade was out and he was currently hanging out on top of her head, his back paws were secured on her shoulders that's connected to her neck and all that good stuff, he was currently wagging his tail in excitement for the upcoming battle. To be honest, she wasn't sure who was excited the most, Shade, Pikachu, or Ash. Speaking of the latter, he was constantly bouncing all over with his feet like an excited kid, it made her want to smile in amusement for a bit there. She gently grabbed Ash by the shoulder, ceasing all bouncing, he grinned at Emily. "I'm guessing you're ready to go in huh Ash?" She asked him. Ash gave her his signature thumbs up.

"You bet I am Emily, let's get to it." Just as they were about to go in, they froze when Emily heard a rather familiar and irritating voice and turned and spotted the least likely person to run into... redhead angrily came up to them, though all of her attention was on Emily. "You, you left me to go on my own in a bug-infested forest!" She screeched at her. Emily immediately started scowling when she felt Shade flinch at the girl's screechy tone. The guy's with Emily felt the tension with a shudder and made a smart decision by backing away from the possible girl fight.

Emily just gave the girl a glare. "I made you leave because you were insulting our Pokemon just because they weren't something that you preferred, never mind they weren't your Pokemon, to begin with. You were constantly belittling Ash and grating on my nerves, so yes, I kicked you out of the group because of that." Emily stated, causing Misty to falter a bit in her steps. The girl stammered a bit with her words, letting Emily raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Well, you should know then that the three girls that run this gym are my sisters, which makes me one out of four gym leaders of the Cerulean gym, if you want a badge, you would have to go through all four of us," Misty exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips just as the door opened and three women much prettier compared to Misty froze upon seeing what was going on. The golden-haired one spoke, "Misty, what on earth are you doing back home? I thought you were traveling to become a better water type trainer, did you quit already?" She inquired to her sister. Emily just looked between them a bit confused and turned to the older three. "Um excuse me, who are you?" She asked them. Brock and Ash went back to her side and the blue-haired one looked at her and then saw Shade on top of her head and squealed. "Oh my gosh, your little Eevee is just so adorable, does it have a nickname, what type of Pokemon are you evolving it into can I hold him?" She said excitedly in one breath, which Emily looked at her slightly impressed.

"My partner's name is Shade, when he's ready to, he'll evolve into Umbreon, the dark type Pokemon. And holding him? It's really his decision if he wants you to carry him around." She looked up to Shade thoughtfully and her Eevee shook his head, ears flat behind him. _"Her squealing hurts."_ He said in her mind.

The older girl deflated when her Eevee obviously said no. The red-haired girl on the right nudged her gently, "Maybe some other time, sis." She said to her and Emily gave her a gentle smile in response. The golden-haired one finally spoke. "I'm sorry, how rude of us, we haven't said our names, my name is Daisy by the way 1 third of the sensational sisters." She explained with a grin on her face, her brown eyes lighting up. The blue-haired one was next. "And I'm Violet, 2 of the three sensational sisters." She clasps arms together with Daisy and posed out as she said her name, Emily had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. The red-haired one smiled and instead of posing like her sister, she stayed normal. "And my name is Lilly, the third part of the sensational sisters." Upon hearing her name, she reminded Emily of her own mother, Lilly, causing her to immediately stiffen and glare darkly at the redhead, making the girl flinch in surprise. Misty stepped in front of her sister protectively and glared right back. "What on earth is your problem? She only said her name." Misty said angrily.

Emily just scoffed at her. "That's exactly the problem little girl, the exact same name as my mother's. She's even a redhead like her. You know what, I"ll find another gym to get my second gym badge, I don't need to be here." Emily said and basically started walking away from the gym, much to everyone's confusion including Brock. He turned to the ladies with an easy smile. "Um excuse me, ladies, I'll go talk to her." And he started running after Emily, leaving Ash behind with the gym leaders.

Emily had finally reached the Pokemon center when Brock finally stepped in front of her and stopped. "Emily, you need to stop, what happened back there?" He asked her worriedly. Emily huffed a bit, but mindful of Shade on her head. "You don't need to worry about it Brock, just bad memories." She said softly and Brock softens up a bit. "Your mom?" He asked her and watched her stiffen up and look back at him. "I heard you mention her when you were talking about Misty's sister. What happened to her?" He asked her. Emily just looked blankly at him, her pretty green eyes blurry of water. "I was only a baby at the time, around one year old. My family was attacked by terrorists, a bad man led them, I could still hear her scream "not my baby" in my dreams and his cold laughter, I don't remember anything else of her besides those dreams Brock, and when she said who she was, my mind blanked out, and I keep seeing my mother in her place, smiling that smile, calling me her little blossom and I got angry I guess cause she reminded me so much of her I thought she really was her for a minute there, I couldn't stay without breaking Brock, I couldn't." She said with tears starting to fall and Brock immediately took her into his arms and he couldn't help but reflect how he would comfort his younger sisters like he was doing with Emily.

"Hey now, I know you didn't have good memories and all but I'm sure you're mother wouldn't want you to be hurt like this Em, you have to try to find peace with someone who looks like her, there's going to be a few people that will, but you can't lash out at every single one of them, it's just going to hurt you in the end, just give her a chance, who knows, she could become a friend at least," Brock said leaning back a bit from the hug but have his hands on her shoulder. She blinked up at him for a bit and gently bit her lip nervously. "You think so?" She asked him. Brock just smiled at her and leaned back further. "Of course I'm sure, come on, we accidentally left Ash with them." He said and started leading them away from the Pokemon center.

It took a few minutes but they again reached the gym again and Emily immediately wanted to stiffen upon seeing Lilly so soon but Brock leaned in and started whispering. "Remember, it's all about letting go, you haven't even given her a chance yet." He said before moving to find Ash where apparently he and Misty had disappeared when Emily took off. Emily nervously looked at Lilly who watched her with a frown on her face. "Is everything alright?" Lilly asked her. Emily blew in a long breath before exhaling it. "I will be eventually, it's just that I know I kind of blew up on you especially when you gave me your name you reminded me of my mom," Emily said nervously and gently grabbed Shade who was watching from his perch and cuddled him in her arms for comfort. Lilly immediately relaxed a bit and just gave her a gentle smile. "Hey now, just because I may resemble her doesn't mean I'll replace, I mean no one can replace someone as special as your mother, do you remember anything about her?" Lilly asked her curiously. Emily spotted a bench nearby and made her way to sit down, Lilly copying her.

"She had really red wavy long hair, almost similar to yours really and you two for what I remember to have the same skin tone. But I do remember feeling safe and happy. I was always called her little blossom. She protected me when a mad man attacked our home, the only final memory I have of her was her pleading out "not my baby" and a harsh cold laugh. It was dark after that. When I heard your name it was like she was standing over me and calling me her little blossom again, but then she faded and Misty was standing in front of you like she was protecting you from me and I guess I got scared I suppose. I didn't have a very good childhood." Emily whispered, hiding her face in Shade's fur.

Lilly's heart immediately went out to the small girl sitting beside her. "Well I may not be your mom, but what do you say about us becoming friends instead?" She asked her. Emily was silent a few moments before she lifted her face from Shade's fur and looked at her, unsure. "Are you sure? Even after I reacted?" Emily asked her and Lilly beamed at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, now dry out those pretty green eyes of yours and meet up with the other's, I believe you here for a gym battle?" Lilly asked as they started walking. Emily grins a bit at her a little sheepishly. "I guess we can go meet up with them." She said.

A minute later they approached a large room with a really big pool looking almost like a battleground. They approached the rest of the siblings and Ash and Brock. Pikachu waved at her with a coo, causing her to give him a smile at his cuteness. Ash immediately bounced over to her. "Emily, are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. She gave him a small smile. "I will be Ash, I guess you could say I made a new friend now, which is nice, I need a girlfriend when I'm surrounded mostly by guy's during our traveling." She immediately started giggling at Ash's horrified look. Emily stopped giggling when she saw Misty approaching her with a surprising upset look on her face.

"Um your friends told my sister what exactly went down at the forest and basically told me that my behavior was in no way acceptable and reminded me about my childhood so I guess I came over in hopes that you'll accept my apologies?" Misty asked her unsurely.

Emily didn't speak for a few moments while she kept eye contact with the orange-reddish haired girl in front of her. Emily could see that Misty meant it by her apology but was still a bit reluctantly, apparently her pride was getting in the way of things and Emily sighed, she'd obviously have to be the bigger person here this time around. "I guess I can accept your apology I suppose, just don't do it again alright? The next person you use that attitude on may not be as kind as I am." She said and Misty nodded.

It was awkward for a bit until Misty decided to take the next leap from there. "Since you're here for a gym battle, why not battle with me? I am technically one of the gym leaders here." She suggested and Emily gave her a bit of a small smile and nodded. "You're on Misty."

Misty led her to where they were supposed to stand at the battlefield which was apparently the large pool held up in the room. Emily was standing on the red stand while Misty was on the other side that was colored blue. Emily took out Raiden's Pokeball while Misty took out one of hers. "Two on two okay with you?" Misty asked her. Emily just simply smirked at her and nodded. "Come on out Raiden!" "Go Staryu!" And both Pokemon moved into a battle stance, Misty's Staryu in the water while Raiden was in the air, gently flapping his wings. Everyone else sat in the stands ready to see the battle commence.

Both girls nodded to each other and started calling out. "Raiden use steel wing!" "Staryu use tackle!" And both Pokemon started clashing against each other.

**JUST A PAGE BREAKER...**

Emily was smiling at Ash bouncing up and down about the fact they won their second gym badge with some really good battles. His Pikachu didn't want to fight against Misty so Ash ended up battling Lilly who had a Seal and a Dewgong. That battle was a lot more challenging for Ash then it did for Emily but she was happy there hadn't been any interruptions or problems on either side besides what happened before the battles, but it was understandable on both parties that it couldn't have gone a different way and she was grateful at the outcome. She spotted Shade playing with Pikachu, both of them were trying to get Phoenix to engage in a game and she giggled at the silly insults the Phoenix spewed out inside her mind. She jumped a bit when she felt a tap on her shoulder only to turn around and see Misty standing there looking at her nervously.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" She asked her curiously. Emily felt Phoenix come up to her protectively and gently laid a hand on the girl's head. _"It's alright Phoenix, she's learned her lesson."_ And she felt her friend calm almost immediately after her touch. The girl in front of her started to fiddle with her fingers a bit. "My sisters and I talked and we agreed that it was a good idea, so I'm here to ask you if you could, let me join you guy's on your journey?" She waited with bated breath for Emily's answer and Emily felt all activity stop just to see what she would say.

* * *

**Well everyone, I finally updated a new chapter I hope everyone is happy I'm bringing more focus to these. I've been thinking after a chapter or two, I might let Emily get a new Pokemon, ya know more experience with different Pokemon and more training to go through, if so, what Pokemon do you folk's think she could catch? You already know she got her second gym badge so plenty of ideas please and thank you for reading. It's gotta be Pokemon only from the Kanto region Pokedex. **


End file.
